Carry On
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: Family was the most important thing in Michael and Primrose's world. It stands to reason that even if they are no longer in their own world, it would still come first. Fighting to survive in a place they don't fully understand, their savior Radagast sends them on a journey to Rivendell, to seek the guidance of Elrond. The road is long, and not as deserted as they thought.
1. Chapter One

**A lot of stories going on. But this is dominating me lately. I began writing it awhile ago, and I really just couldn't wait to put it up. I really couldn't. So let me know what you think...**

As most stories go, there is a beginning, a middle and an end. Well my story, our story, mine and my brothers, starts somewhere between the beginning and the middle. Having no idea how we began, but knowing for sure this wasn't our end, it was the most likely as I said before. Somewhere in the middle.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Michael asked we he mopped some sweat from his brow.

"If this was a story, if our life was a story, we wouldn't begin at the beginning, but in the middle somewhere."

He smiled over at me.

"Not to terrible a place to start."

You see Michael and I, are very far from our home. We had yet to come to an agreement on exactly what happened. Alternate dimensions, time travel, shared hallucination, we had a few theories up in he air at the moment. But regardless of what we thought, or thought we thought, we were no longer home. We were somewhere else entirely.

"I wish this mist would lift, I'm sick and tired of being sticky all the time," I complained to him as we rode forward.

It was a large adjustment for us. We went from bustling metropolitan Detroit, to this. Woods and rolling hills for as far as the eye can see. No electricity, no running water. Nothing modern.

"I think, and I am fairly certain on this, that we must be in a parallel dimension."

"State your sources..." I grinned. It kept us from going mad. When we found ourselves here, entirely alone, with nothing but the clothes on our backs, we panicked. Running for miles on end and finding nothing. The forest was thick and dark. We spent weeks lost inside of it. If it hadn't been for Radagast, I think we would have died out there.

"This is much to elaborate to be a shared hallucination. And even though we are close, how could we possibly connect on this level? Everything is in perfect sync. There would be discrepancies, anomalies. We haven't witnessed a single one, and we've been here for over a year."

I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"Radagast did say we were odd, and coming from him..."

We both laughed.

"Yes, all strangeness aside, he is a good man," Michael stated. He was right, Radagast may have been an odd fellow, but he helped us when we needed it the most. Taught us to live in the woods, live off the land. He made us stronger, taught us to survive in this new world. And all he asked for in return was for us to talk with him, be kind to him and the animals of the forest.

"Now that we are leaving, I think I am going to miss him," I frowned.

"We will see him again Prim. I mean, this Elrond, he probably can't get us home. We need to prepare for the horrible actuality that this new world will be our home."

It took me along time just to admit that this wasn't home. That we weren't just lost in the woods somewhere. But seeing Radagast, wargs, orcs, goblins, eagles as large as small houses and many, many other strange things had helped me to change my mind fast. These things just weren't real in my world. They were fiction, fairytale's. But where ever we were now, they were very real indeed. We both had the scars to show for it.

"Do you think the elves will believe us?"

Michael shrugged his broad shoulders. He looked forward, his eyes scanning the trees around us for danger. His dark hair was chin length now, pulled back into a short, stubby ponytail. He also had a fair amount of stubble on his cheeks, having not shaven since we left Radagast's home three days prior. I was a mirror image of him, though much smaller. Our eyes were the same amber/gold color, our raven hair identical. The only difference was skin tone. His was a warm complexion, while mine was cool. But anyone who laid eyes on us knew us as relation immediately.

"I think this is going to be a very large waste of our time. If he even bothers to listen to us, without thinking we're barking mad, he probably won't be able to help us. And then we will be worse off then before."

"How so?"

"We will be _miles_ away from anyplace we know, and anyone we know."

"Then we get back on the horses and come back. We can't just give up Primrose. We have a duty to the people we left behind, to our _home_."

He was right, as usual.

"Your the one who just said to prepare ourselves for the worst."

"Prepare for the worst, hope for the best Prim, you know that."

I sighed out a frustrated breath, but I couldn't stay angry for long, because I looked up and saw a break in the trees.

"Finally out of the woods."

"I wouldn't get to excited, it's probably just a meadow or something. Radagast said the forest is massive, ever expanding."

"And what do two young persons such as yourselves know of Radagast the brown?"

The voice was loud and clear, and it startled me so badly I almost slid out of my saddle. I looked to see a tall, elderly man standing to my immediate right. He was on a small incline of dirt, so he was looking down at us.

"I would ask you the same question," my brother snapped back. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I do believe I have you outnumbered, so I will ask the questions, and you shall answer them."

At that, a dozen or so men came rushing out of the woods. It startled my pony, sending her rearing up onto her back legs. I was not prepared for it, and was flung off. I landed hard on my side, my teeth cutting the inside of my mouth. Michael was off his mount and standing above me, sword drawn.

"Leave us be! We have no quarrel with you."

I sat up, spitting out some blood that had collected in my mouth. I was a little dizzy, but nothing I couldn't handle. I watched from the ground with wide eyes as they came closer. Shorter than Michael by a head or two, the men were burly, stocky. They carried axes, war hammers, swords and bows. My eyes widened as they formed a circle around us. I got to my feet, putting my back against Michael's.

"I ask you again, how to know the wizard Radagast?"

I could feel Michael's back tense up and I turned around to see what had him so worried. At the forefront of the group, standing next to the tall, old man were two, scary looking men. I was from Detroit, had seen my fair share of intimidating people. But these two...One had a partially shaven head with tattoos decorating it, and the other had long, dark haired streaked with silver. His eyes were a deep, intense blue.

I watched them shift, getting ready to use force against us. I had a moment to decide what I was going to do. I stepped out from behind Michael, with my hands raised up next to my head, showing them I was not armed.

"Last year we got lost in the forest, Radagast saved us."

The tall, elderly man looked at me for a moment before sighing,

"Now was that so hard?"

I scanned his face, unsure of what he meant.

"You can put your weapons away, they mean us no harm," he said to the others. I watched them exchange looks before slowly lowering them.

"How do we know you don't mean us harm?" Michael replied, unwilling to put down his last line of defense for us.

"If we meant you harm, you would be harmed already," came the deep voice of the tattooed man. My eyes widened a bit and I took a step back, getting closer to Michael.

"Look at the wee lass, her eyes are as big dinner plates," came a shout from another man. This caused a round of laughter to pass between them.

Men in groups put me on edge. It reminded me of the time I got cornered in a little village...

"I will not put down my sword, until I have your word, all of your words, that you not harm my sister."

The men looked around, at first amused, and then somber, as it finally sank in.

"You have my word, as leader of this company, that none shall harm your sister." Silver streaked man's voice was deep, commanding.

"Or Michael!" I pipped up at the last second, nudging him with my elbow. A lot of good it would do me if they killed him and left me here, alone and unharmed.

The leader's eyes moved over to me, a small smile ghosting over his lips before being replaced with a frown again.

"Nor your brother."

I looked sideways to Michael, watching as he slowly lowered his sword. It took a few more seconds of him watching the group before he sheathed it.

"Now that that is settled, come, tell me how you came to be in need of saving..."

When Michael didn't speak, I figured I better. I did not want to make these guys angry.

"Well...Sir...We were..."

"Where are my manners? Been in the wild to long it seems. I am Gandalf the Grey."

"Your Gandalf?" this came from Michael.

"That is me. Now that you have my name, may I have yours?"

Michael set his jaw, unsure if he should say anything. I however, saw no reason to stay nameless.

"We are Michael and Primrose McKinney."

Mutters went through them all, in a language I did not know. I did catch a bit of english, or common tongue, whatever, about our eyes looking like gold.

"Ah, a pleasure it is indeed to meet both of you. Now come, tell me how you came to need saving.."

He had moved forward and took a seat on an over turned stump. He waited patiently, pulling out a pipe. Michael pulled me closer to him, so we could whisper.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I think we should get back on our mounts and leave."

"Leave? So soon? And without a bit of supper?" This came from the man with a strange, flippy hat. He had obviously not noticed or cared that we were huddled together for privacy. He threw me a warm smile and I felt myself returning it.

"What's the harm in it? We stay for supper and then we ride."

Michael gave me a very stern look, and I, in turn gave him my biggest eyes, and pouty lip look.

"Please, Michael? Let's be sociable tonight."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew I had won. I smiled at him, giving him the full, megawatt grin.

I walked over and took a seat near Gandalf. I told him about finding ourselves in the woods, unsure of how we came to be there. I told him about the beasts we had seen, the things we had to do to survive. And about how, just when I thought we were finished, when I thought I was going to lose Michael to an infection, Radagast had shown up. He offered us food, lodging and healing. We lived with him for almost 13 months.

"Thirteen months! Most cannot stand his company for longer than a few hours, a day tops."

"He is one of the nicest people I have ever met!" I said coming to the sweet man's defense.

"You do not need to convince me. I have know Radagast for many a age. A kinder soul cannot be found."

I nodded thinking of him. His big, expressive blue eyes. Wild hair, with more gray than brown these days. The little birds living inside the nest perched upon his head.

"What brings you to this place?" came the voice of the leader. He was now standing to my left. I looked up at him, and once again felt myself intimidated.

"We are..."

"What concern is it of yours what we do?" Michael said, coming over. He was taller than this man, but not nearly as broad. I had a feeling if this were to come to blows, Michael would lose.

Before anything else could be said I stood up.

"We are on our way east, we seek council with a Lord Elrond, of Rivendell."

His face darkened to anger quickly. I took a step back, putting my hands up in defense.

"I did not mean to offend you. We need help."

"If it is help you seek, you will not find it with the elves. They choose to help only when it will better themselves."

"Thorin," Gandalf said, standing up too.

"If you are in need of help, why not go home to your kin?" he quickly barked out.

I glanced away quickly, blinking hard. Why did that sting so much? Michael came to my aide. He patted my shoulder a few times before looking to the man named Thorin.

"We have no home, no kin. We are all we have. If this Elrond can help us, elf or not, then so be it. We are not all so fortunate that we can pick and choose whom we will allow to help us."

"Ya ain't got no ma? No pa?" This came from funny hat man.

I shook my head no.

"Our parents died when we were very young." Michael explained. I knew it was harder on him, I was only two, and he 12. I didn't remember them.

"No relations came forward to claim ya?" This from a short man with white hair and beard that curled out.

"No. We were placed into foster care, and stayed there until we were adults."

"What's foster care?" asked a cute, shy little man from the back. He looked incredibly young.

"Shush Ori!" said another.

"It's where somebody gets paid to be your mother and father," Michael said bitterly.

"I don't think I like that," Ori said quietly.

It was quiet for some time when a small finch came twittering excitedly down from a nearby tree and landed in my lap. It hopped around, chirping happily. I knew it was one of Radagast's friends, checking in on us. I couldn't help but laugh as it spun around, still tweeting and singing.

"Will you tell him Michael and I are well, and that we've encountered a friend of his, Gandalf the Gray."

The bird was looking at me out of one eye, before hopping to the edge of my knee and flying quickly away.

"I've never seen anything like that before! Finch's are very easily scattered, and it just...right into your lap!" I looked over to see a man, smaller than the rest of them. He had curly light brown hair, and expressive brown eyes.

I smiled at him, and he sheepishly smiled back.

"Bilbo Baggins, this is Primrose McKinney, and her brother Michael," Gandalf boomed out.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Baggins," I said.

"Bilbo, Bilbo is fine...oh! And the pleasure is all mine Lady Primrose."

I smiled but said nothing. Michael and I had learned from trial and error in this place. If I refuted that I was a Lady, then men usually thought that meant I was a whore or less. As foreign as it sounded, I allowed people to refer to me as a lady, for the sake of my honor and well being.

I stood up, straightening my long black riding gown. I had pulled up my leggings, trying to cool off in the heat, and now felt the men staring at my exposed calves.

Such a silly thing to be self conscious about. Where I came from, woman could wear almost nothing and it would still be considered decent by most. And here I was, scrambling to cover my calves.

"I'm going to tend the ponies," I mumbled as I walked past Michael. He nodded and took a seat near Gandalf, still eying the group warily.

"I've got a pony, her name is Myrtle." His voice startled me and I jumped.

"I did not mean to frighten you Lady Primrose."  
I turned around and smiled at Bilbo. He was standing there, holding an apple.

"Is that for the horse, or for me?"

He smiled a bit as he spoke,

"For the horse, but your welcome to it if you like."

I grinned, thankful he understood the teasing undertone in my voice.

"They would never hurt you," he said as he gave Felix, Michael's shaggy pony, the apple. "They look a bit rough around the edges, smell something terrible, but you couldn't ask for nicer dwarves."

Dwarves? That explained a lot.

"Well, Thorin can be a bit...mmm...much. Sometimes."

"The dark, long haired fellow...streaks of silver in the front?" I asked, trying to get the names straight.

"Yes."

I nodded.

"He looks very intense."

Bilbo made wild hand gestures and looked up towards the sky before looking back at me.

"Thank you! I thought I was the only one to see it."

"Keeping her all to yourself Master Baggins." We looked up to see the white haired fellow standing nearby.

"Not at all, not at all. Just talking about...the ponies, is all."

"Ah yes..."

"Well, best be off. Thank you Lady Primrose, for the company."

"Your welcome Bilbo." He walked off rather funny, with his back straight and his arms moving strangely.

"Hobbits are strange folk." the old man said, looking back from Bilbo to me.

"Aren't we all," I replied, brushing out Fiesta's coat.

"I've got ta ask ya lass, do ya have any dwarf blood in ya?"

I looked at him perplexed.

"Your too tall to be a hobbit, to short to be man or elf. That leaves dwarf."

"I do not believe so Sir," I replied.

"Balin's the name lass, at your service," with that he bowed to me.

I had no idea what to do.

"Do I bow back?" I whispered, aware others were watching us.

"Curtsey, and reply with your name and at your service."

"Primrose, and I am at your service, Master Balin." I curtseyed the best I could, which must have been alright because soon all the other dwarves were lining up to introduce themselves to me. There was Dori, Nori, and Ori, who were brothers. Then Oin and Gloin, who were also brothers. Bifur cousin to Bofur, and Bombur. Kili and Fili, brothers and also nephews of Thorin. Balin and Dwalin, brothers. Neither Thorin nor Dwalin introduced themselves to me. They seemed like they couldn't be bothered. I took a sleeve from their book and did my best to ignore them.

It was so very much to take in at once. These men were very endearing, but extremely overwhelming. Michael actually laughed when I tried to get the lineage to each one of them right, and messed it up horribly. But they were patient with me, laughing along and poking fun. Everyone except Thorin, Dwalin and Balin. Balin was sitting with Gandalf and Thorin and Dwalin were sitting alone.

After enjoying a rich meal of salted, dried pork and potatoes, I watched as Kili and Fili played a game of catch, which turned into them throwing axes at each other. I screamed the first time I saw one go sailing, thinking for sure someone was going to be fatally injured. But Kili caught it easily, and with a wink threw it back to his brother.

I knew I was wide eyed, but I had never seen anything like it. It was reckless, stupid, and completely nerve wracking to watch. I was not a nervous person by nature, but these dwarves...

"Do not worry for them Primrose, for this is a game they've played since childhood," Gandalf explained as he took a seat next to me on an overturned tree.

"If my children ever threw axes at one another, I would probably faint."

"Have you any children?" Gandalf laughed.

I shook my head no.

"You mean to say you are not married Lady Primrose?" Kili asked, turning to look at me. Fili hadn't noticed his brother was no longer paying attention to him and threw the ax. I was horrified and deeply impressed when Kili caught it without breaking eye contact with me. My mouth fell open some and Kili just smiled.

"Well?"

His voice shook me free from the scenarios running through my mind.

"No, I am not married."

"Surely you jest my lady," Fili said as he approached. I began to feel uncomfortable under their watchful eyes.

"No, I am not joking. I'm not married and have no intention of doing so."

This got me some eyebrow raises. Michael snorted in the background, but was otherwise quiet.

"You do not wish to get married? What woman does not want to get married?" Kili asked.

"This woman."

"You'll change your mind, your young still," Fili stated. Young? I was 24 years old, they didn't look much older than me.

"I doubt age will change my mind," I commented, leaning forward to brush some dirt off my riding boots.

"But you don't want to grow old alone, do you Lady Primrose?" Ori had came over, and was looking at me with his big, brown, puppy dog eyes. He was so damned cute! I couldn't help but smile at him. I didn't realize I had dug myself into such a hole. I couldn't say I didn't believe in marriage, we were strange enough to them as it was. I thought back, to everything I knew about medieval marriages...

"I do not have a home Ori, nor any family beyond Michael. We belong nowhere, and to no one. We own nothing, beyond some small personal effects. Even our ponies are borrowed. I have nothing to offer anyone, no dowry, no influence. There is nothing to gain by marrying me. So I do not want it."

The whole of the camp was silent for a bit. I shuffled my boots in the dirt uncomfortably. Should have kept my big mouth shut.

"That is rather cynical," Gandalf said after some time.

"Perhaps," I agreed. I was cynical, and more than my fair share jaded. But the world does that to people. I watched nice people turn into mean, bitter shadows of their former selves. Chewed up and spit out by the world. I did not want that for myself, so I put up a wall, never let anyone in to far, never letting myself get hurt. It was just easier that way.

"Prim, it's getting late. We need to ride."

I looked up as Michael came over. He had already saddled the ponies, and packed up what little gear we had.

"Alright."

I stood up, brushing dirt and debris off my rump as I did so. Ori looked up at me, as I was a few inches taller than him.

"It was nice to meet all of you."

I got a rowdy chorus of farewell's and some sadder, more personal goodbye's. Like Ori's.

"It was wonderful meeting you Lady Primrose," he said, looking down at his large feet.

"Thank you Ori. It was a pleasure to meet you as well. I wish you all the best of luck in your endeavors, and may you be safe."

"Thank you very much," his voice was soft, and he spoke slowly, like he was unsure of himself.

He shuffled off and Balin came over to me.

"I think it was more than coincidence, us meeting like this lass. I have a feeling I will be seeing a fair bit more of you in the near future."

I wasn't sure what to make of that, so I didn't say anything at all. He seemed to understand, and gave me a wide smile and a soft pat on the arm.

"Well off you go Primrose, Michael. Stay to the east, and you shall find yourselves in Rivendell in no more than six days," Gandalf smiled

I nodded my head and walked over to Fiesta. Her shaggy white fur was gleaming in the sun. I pulled myself up, no small chore, and landed in the saddle. I pushed my french braid over my shoulder, to let it hang down my back, before picking up the reigns and clicking my tongue twice. Fiesta moved forward slowly, and Felix followed.

"Want to race?" Michael asked as he nudged Felix and took off.

"That's cheating!" I yelled and took off after him. I could hear the band of dwarves laughing behind me as I raced to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**For my dear fan who asked for an **_**immediate **_**update. How I spoil you so...Let me know what you think.**

_Three days later-_

I was walking through the woods, having managed to snare three large rabbits when I heard the commotion. I walked a little faster, unsure if it was a threat or not. I had left Michael back at our small make shift camp on the cliff, to start the stew. My boots sunk into the ground as it was still soggy. It had rained for the past two days. Mudslides and small floods wiped out any chance of us continuing, so we hunkered down, and waited until it stopped.

"Where is the lass?"

"What 'ave you done with Miss Primrose?"

I smiled, recognizing the voices. How had the dwarves caught up to us? They had to have rode straight through the rains...

I broke from the forest and climbed the steep little path quickly.

"I thought I heard familiar voices!" I said as I came over the small lip. Everyone turned to look at me. I did not expect company today or any other really. I was wearing light gray leggings and a sapphire blue tunic. My hair was freshly washed and still slightly damp. I had left it down so it would dry faster.

After a quick assessment of me, I was met with loud greetings, from everyone except Thorin and Dwalin. They looked at me with undisguised suspicion.

"How is it you are not farther ahead?" Thorin asked when I came closer. I stopped walking and looked at him. He was the same height as me, but his personality, his aura, made him feel much larger.

"The rains flooded parts of the trail, and caused mud and trees to slide down from the tops of the hills. After a flash flood almost swept our ponies over the edge of the ravine we decided to find somewhere to wait it out."

He didn't look entirely convinced. I continued forward, ignoring the burning eyes I could feel in my back. What was this man's problem? What did we ever do to him? I handed the rabbits to Michael to clean, it was my least favorite thing to do.

I sat down on a flat stone and braided my hair quickly, once again throwing it over my shoulder. I looked up at the feeling of eyes on me, and saw Thorin looking at me. He didn't look away. It was like he was trying to scare me off. Truth was, it was working.

"Michael, I think we should go," I said as I got up and moved over to him. I kept my eyes trained on his face, not looking down at what he was doing.

"We've only just started the stew..." He glanced over at me and stopped gutting the rabbit. "What's wrong?"

It was the tightness, the tension in my mouth that gave me away every time.

"Thorin and Dwalin, they don't like us."  
Michael glanced over where they were talking, occasionally throwing glances our way.

"This is out spot, we were here first," he said loud enough for them to hear. "If they don't like us, then they can leave."

"There are more of them, then us," I reminded him. He sighed.

"Go pack up our things. We'll give the rabbits to the dwarves."

I nodded my head and went over to my makeshift bed. I had finished rolling mine up and was doing Michael's when a shadow was cast over me. I looked up to see Thorin, Dwalin and Balin looking down at me.

"Can I help you?"

"What are you doing?" Dwalin asked, his deep voice adding to the already intimidating package that was him.

"Rolling up our beds. We're leaving."

"It's only mid morning lass, and you haven't cooked your rabbits..."

I sighed and finished tying the little straps around the now rolled up blanket.

"It's been made very clear that we are neither wanted nor trusted. So to avoid any...awkwardness, we've decided to leave." I stood up and placed the bed roll next to the other one, right by our packs.

Balin began to speak, but my attention was drawn to Ori, who was standing near a Yew tree, filling his hands with the little red berries. When he moved like he was going to put them in his mouth. I bolted.

"No Ori!" I screamed as I ran to him. He stopped mid motion, his mouth open, eyes wide. I slapped the berries from his hand.

"Did you eat any?"

He looked stunned for a moment.

"Ori, did you eat any of those berries?" I asked desperately.

"No...I was about too."

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin demanded as he came to stand next to us. I ignored him and plucked one of the berries off a limb and held it up for Ori to see.

"There is a reason there are so many of these berries left on this tree Ori. They are poisonous."

I looked around to see if everyone was paying attention, and that's when I noticed Bombur was laying on the ground, far from the group by another thicket of berries. My heart lept into my throat as I pushed through them, calling out for Michael as I went.

I slid to the ground next to him, inspecting his hands quickly. There was no signs he consumed the Yew berries, for which I was thankful. If he had, there was nothing to be done.

"Bittersweet berries," Michael said, holding up a translucent red, oval shaped berry. I cursed under my breath. Red Nightshade, though not to be confused with Deadly Nightshade, was poisonous, but usually not fatal.

Bombur groaned and held his stomach.

"What's the matter with him?" someone asked from above me.

"We need to flush the poison out as fast as possible. I need salt and warm water."

"Poison?" Thorin asked as he knelt down next to me.

"He's eaten Red Nightshade berries."

"You know this? How?"

"She and Michael were taught herb lore and medicine by Radagast the Brown. He is most knowledgeable in these things."

He didn't want to let us help him, I could tell. But he didn't have many options.

"Your a wizard! Can't you just take the poison from him?" someone else asked.

"You are right Dori, I am a wizard. But it is not magick that is poisoning him!"

Michael was back, with salt and warm water from our stew. We poured all the salt we had into the canteen, and shook it up.

"We need to sit him up," I groaned as I pulled at his arm. Bofur came up behind him and pushed him forward until he was sitting. Then he sat down, back to back with Bombur, using hid body to hold him up. Michael opened his mouth as I poured the salt water inside.

"Swallow it Bombur," I pleaded. It didn't take long. A few seconds later he was retching all over the ground. I watched as dozens of chewed up red berries spilled out onto the ground. When he was done, I made him drink more. And again he vomited. We did this three more times, to make sure there was nothing left inside of him for the poison to hold too.

Then we pushed regular water. Michael and I made him drink until his color was better. After about forty minutes, he looked at Michael and myself and said,

"I'm feeling much better, thank you."

I sighed out my relief.

"No more berries Bombur."

He shook his head no, and laid back to rest. I watched for a few minutes more, making sure his breathing was where I wanted it to be before getting up. Michael followed suit as we cleaned up our mess on the ground and headed over to our ponies.

"That was close," he said.

"I know."

We finished packing our things when I heard Balin call out to us.

"And just where do you think you two are going?"

"To Rivendell, Master Balin," Michael answered him as he tied his bed roll to Felix.

"Not tonight your not. Ya just saved the life of one of our company, one of our kin."

I failed to see where he was going with this, and I think Michael did too.

"Yes we did, but we must still move on."

He hopped up onto Felix, and I did the same to Fiesta. We rode slowly, and when I came closer to Balin I stopped to speak with him.

"Make sure he drinks at least three canteens of water a day. And Balin, no more berries, alright."

"Are you sure you cannot stay lassie?"

I didn't have to look up to know I was being stared at.

"I know when I've overstayed my welcome, Master Balin."

He gave me a knowing look, and a sharp nod.

"Then I wish ya all the luck in the world lass."

I gave him a small smile before clicking my tongue and moving forward. I caught up to Michael, only to find him angry.

"We saved his friends life, and he still glared at us!"

I knew he was talking about Thorin. I just shrugged.

"He said he was the leader, the least he could do was say thank you!"

"Did you safe Bombur's life to get on Thorin's good side?" I asked.

"What? Of course not!"

"Then just let it go. You saved a man's life today, that should be enough for you."  
"_You_ saved that man's life Prim. I panicked, had no idea what to do."

I gave him a look.

"Really. It was only after you spoke, told me to get the warm water and salt that I realized what you were going to do."

"You should have paid more attention to Radagast's teachings."

"Probably. But luckily for me, my little sister paid enough attention for the both of us."

_The next morning-_

"Who do you suppose lived here?" I asked as we picked up our things and began to pack. We spent the night in a shell of a house.

"No clue Prim."

"Wonder what happened to them."

"I wouldn't think to hard on it."

"Your such a pessimist."

"Nope, I'm an older brother. It's my job to protect you, even from your own imagination."

I smiled at him and mounted the pony. We had a long days ride in front of us, and it was already mid day. We rested to long here. If we didn't get going soon, the dwarves will have caught up to us again.

_Nightfall-_

The strange noises began at dusk, and really got going when the sun disappeared over the horizon. The ponies got nervous, which made me nervous. We were up on a ledge of the mountain, overlooking the small valley we had just ridden out of. If you looked down, you could see the light of the dwarves fire by the old house.

Michael thought it was amusing that they were stopping at the same places as us. I watched, the forest aglow with the full moons light. Something big was moving down there. It was shaking the trees, causing the birds to stir and flee.

"What do you think it is?"

Michael was perched next to me.

"Something big that eats dwarves?" he offered.

"Michael!" I chastised him. "That's not funny."

"Alright, alright. Kind of looks like Jurassic Park, when the T-Rex is moving around in the trees."

"That..."

Just then we heard loud shouts, from many people. I looked at Michael, and his eyes were as wide as mine.

"Do you think they are in trouble?" I asked him, getting up.

"Probably. You know, in the short time we've known them, they have gotten themselves into more trouble than we have in the 13 months we've been here."  
"We have to help them."

"I knew you'd say that. Why? They wouldn't if our roles were reversed."

"Doesn't matter what they would or wouldn't do. Turning our back, ignoring them, that's not us Mike. We don't do that."

He nodded his head.

"I hope I live to regret this."

"I hope you do too," I said as I tied the ponies to a nearby tree and started running, with Michael hot on my heels.

The path down would take us to long. I hopped over the edge of the steep hill and slid down, doing my best to control myself. I heard Michael behind me. The soil and rocks were cutting and scraping me, and I could feel a tear in my legging. It was bothersome, but nothing more. Once we were down on relatively flat ground we took a moment to collect ourselves. My shirt had rode up, Michael's pants almost fell off. In hindsight, maybe sliding down the mountain wasn't the best of ideas, but it was certainly the fastest.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at the six inch tear in my right legging.

"Just a scratch," I whispered.

Just then we heard a high pitched squeal and the sounds of more shouting. It sounded like fighting. Michael and I moved into the woods, going as fast as the low amount of light would allow us. Soon enough, we could see a glow.

"Fire?" Michael whispered.

"Looks like it," I replied back in turn.

I could pick out three, loud, booming voices. They were foreign to me, as I had never heard them before. But Michael's back went rigid.

"What's the matter?"

"Trolls." he spat out. I made a face. I had never seen trolls before, but Michael and Radagast had run into them on a trip near the mountains. He said they were foul, disgusting, stupid creatures.

We moved closer slowly, doing our best to stay silent, as to not catch the attention of the large brutes. We reached the edge of a small clearing, taking cover behind some boulders. Michael cursed and I gasped when we peeked around to see some of the dwarves tied to a pole, being roasted over an open flame.

I felt bile rise to the back of my throat and quickly ducked back behind the rock, covering my mouth. It took me a few seconds, but with some deep breaths, and a lot of mental prep, I was able to come back up again.

"What do we do!?" I hissed at Michael.

He looked to me, his amber eyes full of fear and revulsion.

"I don't know..."

I nodded, realizing he may have been more fond of the dwarves than he originally stated. That or either he was just as repulsed by the idea of them being eaten as I was. I looked around and noticed the other dwarves had been tied up in gunny sacks, and left near a small pen.

"Look, Bilbo and the rest are over by the horse pen," I pointed. Michael looked over, assessing, weighing the risks.

"If we cause a distraction, one of us could go over and cut them loose. Maybe we could fight..."

"I'll distract them," he said, moving to stand up.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm faster, and your a better fighter. Once you cut the dwarves loose, they will need your help."  
"I don't like it Prim. What if they catch you?"

"They won't," I smiled at him, trying to reassure him, and myself. "I'll distract them only long enough for you to cut a few free, and then I'll run and hide."

He nodded his head, blowing out a large amount of air.

"This is the dumbest thing we have ever done."

"Tops the list, for sure." We were looking at one another, fear evident in our faces. He pulled me into a hug, which I returned desperately.

"Be careful," he warned.

"I love you too," I smiled and then quickly slipped away. My courage was waning. What was I thinking? How do you distract three, stupid, huge, beings? I crawled until I was opposite where the dwarves were tied up. I listened as Bilbo stood up, doing his best to distract them. They seemed preoccupied with seasonings and cooking. I must have done something right in this life.

"The secret is..."

"Well go on, tell us the secret!"

"I'm trying to tell you! The secret is...to skin them first!" There was a roar of anger and disbelief from the dwarves. They weren't the brightest bunch, to be sure. I decided now was the best time to make my appearance.

"Now Bilbo, you know the skin is the best part to any wild game!"

At this the three brutes turned to look at me.

"Who's that?"

"I dunno."

"Who's you?"

"I am Primrose. And I am a chef by trade."

"A chef? What's a chef?"

"It means I am a cook, but of greater skill."

"A skilled cook. Bert, we could use one of them."

"Hows we know you ain't lying?"

"I could cook something for you."  
The troll, whom I was to believe was Bert, looked at me with one milky eye, and one dark eye.

"You dun look like the rest of them."

"I am not like the rest of them."

"Whats them things on the front of you chest?" Asked a googly eyed, high pitched troll.

I looked down and then back up. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Those are my breasts. I am a woman."

"A woman! Buts you dressed like a man!" he squealed.

"Have you ever tried running around the woods in a dress? It's very hard."

Bert nodded his head, like he understood. I was beginning to think he was smartest of the three. And so I focused on him.

"You seem to be a cook of sorts as well. Have you marinated them yet?"

He looked at me, and I was sure he was trying to decide if I was trying to trick him or not.

"No we hasn't. Thought about adding a little sage to them, as they roast."

I moved a little closer. I chanced a glance across the fire and saw Michael moving around amongst the downed dwarves.

I shook my head.

"Sage has a wonderful flavor, but I must agree with Bilbo. I do not think it would be a strong enough herb to really give you any real impact. But then I've never eaten dwarf, so I really don't know. What do they taste like?"

"Piggies! They taste what like them little squealing porkers!"

"I've cooked my fare share of pork. Do you prefer your meat sweeter, or more salty? Well done, or do you like it a little on the under cooked side?"

"Sweets?...No salty...No!" Bert gave the high pitched one a good whack with his large spoon, sending him flying to the ground.

"Sweet meat." he answered when he turned to look at me again.

"I have the loveliest recipe for honey glazed ham..." I was interrupted by a scream of anger from the troll on the ground. As he was getting up, he noticed Michael cutting the dwarves free. He grabbed at him, and Michael cut his hand, almost severing his finger.

"You little..." I ran when I saw Bert's fist coming down at me. I headed straight for the fire, and pushed hard on what turned out to be Dwalin. The little spit tipped over, so they were no longer roasting. I heard them yell out in pain, but I figured it was better than being burned alive.

"I'm gonna eat you meself!" Bert said, lunging out for me. He caught my leg and hauled me up. I screamed in fear and pain. My head spun for a few seconds, as I tried to get my bearings. The world came back into focus, albeit, upside down.

"Thought you could get away from me did ya? Ain't so tricky and smart now that I got you by the leg." He lifted me higher, and opened his mouth, like he was going to drop me in. I had a few seconds to think, before I became a snack. He moved me closer to his face, and I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed the little dagger at my calf and stabbed it into his good eye. It gave way under the sharp blade and the feeling made me want to vomit. He dropped me and roared in pain. I landed in a painful heap at the brute's feet. My wrist hurt some, but it was probably just a sprain. I was getting to my feet when I heard Michael scream my name. All three of the trolls had converged on me. My eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Let the dawn take you all!" A voice bellowed.

They moved closer still and I ducked down, closing my eyes and covering my head with my arms. I waited, for pain, for my body to be ripped asunder. But nothing came. It was silent. I chanced a peek out from under my arms, and saw to my shock and amazement, the trolls had frozen. I had little time to think on it, because Michael was scooping me up into his arms, hugging me and thanking god I was alive.

"Maybe you should have been the distraction," I said after a few seconds. Michael laughed and moved back from me.

"Does it hurt?" He asked gently touching my forehead. I hadn't known I had a cut up there, until he touched it. Then it began to pound. In fact, it seemed I had incurred more injuries than I had thought, because my entire body began to sing at once.

"Now it does."

"Well what hurts the worst? Let's take it one area at a time," he replied.

I held out my wrist for him. It was swollen and the bruising had already begun.

"Can you move it?" he asked. I gently rotated it around, assessing it as he was.

"Well, it could be broken. But I don't think it is."

"Me either."

"We'll get a bandage from the packs..." He let out a great sigh then.

"What's wrong."

"Our stuff is up on the ridge, an hour hike from down here."

"I can make it," I offered. My legs were fine, a little jello like, but fine.

"Well you two, it seems you have a knack for arriving in the nick of time," Gandalf said as he approached us. We were still inside the troll circle. I carefully ducked under Bert's arm and came to stand beside him. I didn't chance a look over to the dwarves, in fear I would catch Thorin or Dwalin's eyes. They were distrustful of us enough as it was. This would probably only fuel their paranoia against us. I wouldn't have been surprised if he blamed the trolls on us.

"We saw the trolls from our camp on the ridge. Thought you might need some help," Mike offered. I knew he had thought what I did, and tried to placate them.

"Some help, you nearly got yourselves killed!" I looked over to see Thorin looking at us, and Bilbo, of all people. I felt the first real bite of anger hit me.

"What concern of it is yours, if we are willing to risk life and limb? Should you not be happy? You are all alive and well."

He stared back at me now, but I wasn't backing down. I may have shown him fear in the past, but this was an issue I wasn't going to back down from. We may not be great warriors, or even good warriors really. But we had good hearts, were brave. We stood up for what we believed in.

"A simple thank would suffice," Michael said, getting angry as well. "We didn't have to come down and help. We could have just as easily sat up there and let you all get eaten."

"Then why didn't you?" Thorin snarled out. I knew how I looked. Mouth open, eyes wide. Shocked, in the basest sense of the word.

"Because that is not who we are," I answered quietly. I grabbed Michael's elbow and started to lead him away from the angry dwarf leader.

"My dear Primrose, look at your leg. You cannot climb back up to that ridge!" Gandalf exclaimed as he spied my leg. It was a deep cut, and if I were home it would require stitches.

"I'll be fine Gandalf," I replied with a small smile. I turned back around, trying my best not to limp to badly.

"How bad does it really hurt?" Michael asked me when we were a few feet away.

"Bad enough that I want to hop instead of walk. But I'm not spending another minute in the company of that arrogant asshole."

He nodded his head, understanding. He slung an arm over me and I allowed myself to lean on him, limping like I truly wanted to do the whole time.

"Wait!" Michael looked at me and I shook my head no. He just kept going. I could hear boots coming up fast behind us.

"It was wrong of me, to mistrust you so blatantly. You've only ever tried to help us."

Michael turned around, though I did not want too, I had no choice seeing as how I was leaning on him like a crutch.

"You are hurt, Lady Primrose. Rest here while your brother and Dwalin collect your things from the ridge."

I looked at him. He seemed disinterested in the situation as a whole. It made me dislike him that much more. He was cold, unattached.

"Are you okay with this Prim?" Mike asked, turning his head down to look at me.

"No. I won't stay one more minute in the company of a man who has only ever made me feel small and bothersome."

"I have apologized. What more is it that you want?" Thorin asked angrily.

"If your friends did not make you come over here, you wouldn't have said anything. You would have just let us walk off into the woods. Again."

Michael sighed and shook his head, a soft laugh coming out of his mouth.

"You'll have to excuse Prim, she's usually much nicer. Prim, how much pain are you in?" Michael was looking at me. I gritted my teeth. It was a substantial amount. My wrist was the worst of all. It ached so badly.

"Scale of 1 to 10?"

He nodded.

"8."

"Jesus. Prim you can't climb up the mountain when your hurting like this. I'll leave you with Gandalf, and be right back."

I sighed. He was right, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

"Alright, but hurry back," I agreed.

"I'll run, both ways."

I snorted out a laugh.

"Just be careful," I begged.

"Dwalin will take care of him," Thorin spoke. I had decided to ignore him. Michael helped me over to Gandalf and placed me on an overturned log.

He kissed the top of my head before moving to stand next to the boulder that was Dwalin.

"Anything happens to him Master Dwalin, and I will hold you personally responsible."

He smirked at me, like I said something funny.

"Laugh all you like, but you have to sleep sometime." That shut him up quick. He was still smiling, but it was smaller. Michael laughed and shook his head. I watched as they walked off, feeling scared and lonely all at once. We had not been separated for almost 13 months. Minus the occasional trip here and there in the forest. And even then I was somewhere I felt safe, someplace known to me. Not like here. I was alone, surrounded by people I didn't know or trust. And one angry dwarf that seemed to have it out for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, kind of long. Let me know what you think, reviews are super appreciated!**

"Let me see your leg Primrose," Gandalf commanded. I turned and lifted it up, so it was laying in his lap. He grabbed the material around the wound and ripped it wider, exposing more of my light calf. The wound was deep, and almost six inches long.

"How did you come buy this my dear?" Gandalf asked as he gently poured some water from his canteen over it. It stung a little, but nothing to get worked up about.

"When we heard shouting, we began to come down from the ledge. But it would have taken us too long if we followed the trail we used to get up. So we went over the side."

Gandalf's bushy eyebrows went high up onto his head.

"You...jumped down the side of a mountain?" he asked.

"Ravine, and it wasn't that far, and we slid most of the way."

"I see Radagast has instilled some of his wild ways into you," he smiled. I made a face. I didn't think that was wild. We did what was necessary, to get here on time. And in all honesty, it wasn't that far of a way to slide.

"What is it that you hope the elves can help you with?" Thorin asked, looking down at me. The look he was giving me, like I was some insect. It made me angry that I kept letting this complete stranger hurt my feelings.

"We want our home back."

"What if they cannot grant this wish? What if they cannot help you?" Thorin asked as he stood above me and Gandalf.

I was silent for some time. What would we do? Go back to Radagast I suppose.

"I should think we would come back to the forest."

"You would not seek out new lives somewhere?" he asked.

"Where? Who would help us? We have no gold, nothing of value to sell. We get by fine in the woods. Radagast has taught us how to live well here."

"So you would choose seclusion?"

"I was being polite, answering your questions Master Thorin. But I do not think what Michael and I do after we part ways with you is any of your business."

Gandalf chuckled a bit under his breath. Bombur brought over some hot water, smiling at me the whole time.

"Hello Master Bombur, how are you feeling?" I asked him, completely disregarding Thorin's intimidating presence.

"Much better little miss," he replied, patting his large belly. "Haven't had much of an appetite though..."

"It's the after effect of the Red Nightshade berries Bombur. They can make one nauseous."

He nodded his head solemnly.

"Don't fret, your hunger will be back. I'd be willing to wager that you will be ravenous come morning."

"Did you say wager?" Kili and Fili asked at the same time. They had appeared out of nowhere.

"Uhhh, yes. Yes I did."  
"What are we betting on?"

"Oh, I meant it as a joke. I don't..."

"I bet thirteen silver pieces that Bombur is hungry before sundown," Kili said.

"Alright, thirteen says he's hungry within the hour."

Soon everyone was betting.

"Lady Primrose, do you wish to make a wager?" Kili asked me with a wide smile.

"No, I don't bet."

I looked up at the surrounding faces, all of them looking amused. Even Thorin, write it down on a calender, smiled briefly.

"Why not?" Fili asked.

"Because in this case, it would be cheating. I know when Master Bombur will get his appetite back."

"You know this, for sure? How?"

"You need to ask Michael that," I said with a small grin. Gandalf's laugh boomed out of him, and soon the rest of the group understood what I meant. Michael had eaten the same berries, though not nearly as many as Bombur. He had no appetite for 36 hours, on the nose. Bombur would be hungry around seven in the morning, tomorrow.

My eyes shot open suddenly and I yelped in pain as Gandalf placed a hot rag over my wound.

"I have to cleanse it my dear," he said patiently. I gritted my teeth and looked at him.

"A little warning next time, would be much appreciated."

"Away with you all! I do not need this many eyes to tend her."

Everyone shuffled back and forth before leaving. All except Bombur that is.

"I owe you a debt my lady."

"You don't owe me anything Bombur."

"You saved my life, I have not the sufficient amount of gold to pay you for such a thing."

I pursed my lips. I did not like the idea of getting paid, or debts owed for life saving.

"Then in return, I ask that you make it into a life that was worth saving."

He looked confused for a moment, trying to work it out. Gandalf smiled at me.

"What she means Bombur, is that you do something good with your life, to make worth the effort it took to save you."

His face lit up suddenly, and he nodded energetically. I had just said that...almost verbatim.

"It's all about how you word it when it comes to dwarves. They are not the brightest creatures in middle earth."

I nodded my head, believing him.

"Are you all headed to Rivendell as well?" I asked, trying to make conversation. His eyes rolled up from his work on my leg.

"I cannot share that with you my dear, suffice to say we are on a most important quest."

I nodded my head. It was probably better I didn't know then.

"You are not so curious..." he stated a few moments later.

"I am, but I do not wish to incur Thorin's wrath. He is the leader of this quest, is he not?"

"You are very astute Primrose McKinney."

"Yes I am. But in all fairness, he is not so hard to read."

"Oh? Come, tell me what you think you see when you look at our dear dwarf lord." I could hear the teasing in his voice, but also the under current of something else. Curiosity, perhaps.

"Alright then, the easiest thing to pick up on is his anger. I would not dare to presume I know from where it stems, but it is deep seeded and a long time in the making."

"How can you tell?"

"It has worn on him. His shoulders stoop with the weight of it, his mouth is set in a permanent grimace. Did you know it takes more muscles in the face to frown then to smile? He has frowned for so long it is no longer a chore, just the natural way his mouth sits."

Gandalf sat back, finished with bandaging my leg. But he was still looking at me.

"His mouth also," I continued, seeing Gandalf was still interested. " has no laugh lines around them. He has done little in the way of laughing and smiling."

The more I thought on it, the more I realized I felt bad for this Thorin. What kind of life did he lead, that would weigh him down so much? That would cause him to see no joy in this world?

"A word from the wise to the wise," Gandalf said looking at me very intently. "Do not let Thorin Oakenshield know you pity him."

I could have have told him that.

"I had no intention," I replied seriously.

"Had no intention of what?" Speak of the devil...

"I was just telling Primrose here of some of the cities she may find agreeable to her and her brother."

"Where is it that you have no intention of staying?" I cast wide eyes to Gandalf. Way to dig us into a hole old man.

"Gondor," I blurted out. It was the only city I knew of, and knew only because Radagast had spoken of it once or twice.

"A wise choice," he replied. I was almost flabbergasted. Was he agreeing with me?

"When once the sun sinks in the west,"

I heard my brothers voice coming from somewhere behind the boulders. He was telling Dwalin a poem.

"And dewdrops pearl the evening's breast;

Almost as pale as moonbeams are,

Or it's companionable star,

The evening Primrose opens anew

It's delicate blossoms to the dew;

And hermit-like, shunning the light

Wastes it's fair bloom upon the night,

Who, blindfold to it's fond caresses,

Knows not the beauty it possesses;

Thus it blooms on while the night is by;

When day looks out with open eye,

Bashed at the gaze it cannot shun,

It faints and withers and is gone."

He finished as he came to stand in front of me. I'm not sure what brought Evening Primrose up between him and Dwalin, but I knew Michael liked the poem. At first it irritated me, but Michael had said it so often to me that I no longer cared.

"Who wrote this poem for you?" Kili asked me.

"It's not about me. It just happens to have my name in it."

He did not look convinced. In fact, none of them did.

"Really. A man named John Clare wrote it, before I was even born!"

It fell on deaf ears. I gave Michael a scorching look, but he just smiled in return.

"I see Gandalf bandaged your leg. Let's get your wrist done up so we can move on."

I nodded and lifted my leg from Gandalf's lap.

"You mean to move her, injured as she is?" Thorin asked Michael, as if I weren't even there.

"Rivendell won't come to us Master Thorin. Prim is tougher than she looks."

I held my wrist steady as he bound it tightly with a wrap Radagast had given me. It smelled strongly of his healing remedies.

"How did your walk go?" I asked.

"It was...interesting."

I laughed at the face he made at me.

"There is a troll horde nearby, Michael. If you are interested in coming with us, there may be something of value inside."

Michael had finished wrapping my wrist and turned his head to look at Gandalf.

"If it is gold and treasure you try and tempt me with Gandalf, I must decline. We have very little need for riches."

I shook my head at him, smiling.

"But if you would like my presence their with you, then you have but to ask it of me."

I raised my eyebrows a bit, but remained silent. Perhaps he _had_ grown fond of the dwarves.

"I should indeed. One never knows what he will find buried in the earth."

"I'll just stay here then?" I asked Michael.

"Come if you want to," he replied, looking at me. I made a face. A troll horde. It sounded...smelly.

"No thank you. I will sit here and relax until you get back."

"Alright. I won't be gone long."

I got up off the stump and made for Fiesta. I patted her a few times before taking my bed roll off her rump and laying it down in nearby grass. I flopped down and rested my head against it, enjoying the feel of the warm sun on my skin.

"Your just going to leave the lass by herself?" someone asked my brother.

"She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I."

"Prim!?"

I sat up and looked at him.

"You okay here by yourself?" he called out to me. I smiled and nodded my head yes. Then I laid back down in the long grass.

"Thorin, I wish to stay and look after her."

"Me too."  
I could guess who it was already.

"Very well." Thorin's deep voice rang clear in the meadow. "We will be back shortly."

I heard footsteps coming closer but did not open my eyes.

"Is she asleep?"

"I don't know."

"I am not asleep."

"Why does your brother allow you to be alone in the wilderness? Does he not fear for your safety?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Kili and Fili looking down.

"Because he trusts that I can take care of myself."

"What if a group of orcs stumbled upon your slumbering form? What would you do then? How would you defend yourself? You carry not but a small dagger."

"You worry to much," I said as I closed my eyes again. "Orcs are loud, goblins do not come out in the daylight, Wargs do not enter the forest unbidden, trolls turn to stone in the light. What have I to worry about?"

I heard the brothers slump to the ground, one on either side of me.

"What if a group of men found you?" Kili asked, his voice deep and menacing. I cocked an eyebrow at him, still refusing to open my eyes. They were messing with me.

"I would hear them coming as well."

"What if it was a group of male elves then?" Fili demanded. "What would you do then?"

I opened my eyes and looked from one to the other.

"What on earth has got you two so worried about me?"

"We've heard tales," Kili said.

"From traveling men," Fili spoke.

"About the terrible things they did to women they found along the way." Kili finished solemnly.

I smiled sadly at them. Had their sentiments been true, and not meant to scare me, it would have endeared them to me more.

"I am grateful," I smiled at them. "That you both volunteered to stay and protect me. But if you did not want to go into that smelly troll horde, I understand, and am grateful for the company."

It was silent for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"Oh you are no fun!" Kili laughed out. "How did you know we were jesting?"

"I have an older brother who has been scaring me on and off for all my life. But I do think it was in poor taste. That is easily a fate that could befall me."

The meadow went silent instantly.

"Your brother would never allow you to be harmed," Fili said.

"He is just one, and together we make two. And since neither of us are very skilled fighters..."

"What did you do, before you lost your home?" Kili asked suddenly, trying to steer us away from that very scary, and sad topic.

I smiled brightly, thinking of my job.

"I was a chef."

"So what you told the trolls was true. You are a skilled cook?" Fili asked.

"Yes."

"What of your brother?"

"He was a teacher."

"A teacher?"

"Yes, he taught reading, writing."

"It's not a wonder neither of you can fight," Kili commented.

"Hey!" I blurted out in indignation as I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"What are you? What is your profession?"

"I have not decided yet where I will place my skills..."

"Well I suppose your still young, you have time to decide what you want to do with the rest of your life."

"I am not young!" he blurted out. "Fili is only a few years older than I am!"  
I sat up and turned myself around so I was looking at them both. I opened my mouth to speak when a howl sent a chill up my spine. The three of us were on our feet in seconds.

"We need to get to the others."

"Go. I need to stay with my ponies."

"Lady Primrose! You cannot stay here, that was the howl of wargs..."

"I will be..." but they didn't wait for me to respond. Fili grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him and his brother. They were talking in a language I did not understand.

"Stop pulling, your hurting me!" I ranted at him. But he did not let me go. We moved fast through the trees and came upon the rest of them in no time.

My mouth fell open when I saw Radagast.

"Radagast!" I proclaimed excitedly. He turned his head and smiled at me. Fili let go of my arm and I ran over to where he was standing by his sled of rabbits. They snuffled happily as I approached, thumping their legs. I pet them as I came closer.

"Oh my dear, look at the state of your head. How did you come buy such nasty wounds?"

"Trolls," I replied.

"Such beastly creatures..."

"We do not have time for this!" Thorin growled as another howl pierced the air. Only this time a warg came pouncing down from above. The dwarves hacked and cleaved at it, and another one soon joined the frenzy to be met with the same end.

"Warg scouts," Thorin spat out. "Which means more are coming."

"Who did you tell, besides your kin, of this quest?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf boomed.

"No one, I swear...What is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

I had no idea what was going on, and I don't think Radagast did either. He was to busy braiding a flower into my hair. He was always doing that. At first it startled me, then when I relaxed, got to know him better, I started to enjoy the braids. Little signs of his affection for me. He even gave Michael one once, minus the flower. But just the once.

"I will lead them away," he said once he was done.

"Do not be foolish Radagast. These are Gundabad wargs. They will out run you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits, I'd like to see them try."

I couldn't help but smile. I had ridden on this sleigh before. The rabbits were damn fast.

"Be careful," I pleaded as he jumped on his sled.

"Always my dear. Now go!"

My heart lurched into my throat as he took off.

I found Michael and slid my hand into his as we ran. Finally, something we did better than the dwarves. They were fast don't get me wrong, but Michael and I were faster. We were a few boulders ahead, looking back for direction from Gandalf. Radagast flew by us, yelling out hello as he did so. I had to put a hand over my mouth to contain my laughter. Even Michael gave a few chuckles. We were so busy moving forward that we forget to look back. And the dwarves were no where to be seen.

"Where are they?" I asked, breathing hard. My leg burned, but I couldn't stop. I turned to look for Michael, but he was gone.

"Michael!?" I screamed, not caring if anyone heard me. My heart rate quickened to a dangerously high, painful pace.

"Down here!"

I looked behind me and saw a large hole in the ground, right at the base of a large boulder. It was impossible to see from a distance. Heck, it was hard to see until you fell down it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, lost my balance. Hurt my ass."

I nodded. Just then I saw Gandalf.

"Ah, there it is. Down you go Primrose."

I didn't want to go down there, not without the others.

"Not until we find the others."

"They are right behind me my dear."

I looked up and saw nothing.

"No their not."

He looked up and shook his head. I darted out from behind the smaller rock, looking for them. Thorin saw me and I screamed,

"Over here!"

"Move!" he yelled to the rest of the dwarves. The wargs were closing in on them, Kili was the furthest out, shooting at them with his bow. I was breathing hard, watching the dwarves in fear as they raced towards where I was standing. If we all survived, it would be a miracle.

"This way you fools!"

I stood on the outcropping as they ran toward me and slid down the hole. I couldn't help but count them as I did so. Just Thorin and Kili left. A warg came snarling at Thorin from the side, but he cut it down easily. Kili slid down and Thorin went next. I was about to jump down when I saw it. It was gleaming in the sunlight, not twenty feet from where I was. It was right by where Thorin had been. I couldn't see it properly, but to me it looked like a key. Before I could think, I darted forward. A warg passed, snapping it's jaw within inches of my head. I slid on my belly, grabbing the key before scrambling on my hands and knees toward safety. A horn sounded from behind me and I moved faster, spurned on by the strange noise. I was at the hole when an orc fell on top of me. I cried out, thinking it was attacking me. We tumbled down the short drop, and it landed on top of me at the bottom.

"Get it off of me!" I screamed, as I pushed and hit at the smelly, disgusting thing. Someone grabbed my arms and pulled me out from under the vile creature. I sat on the floor of the cave, unmoving for a few seconds.

"What were you thinking!" Michael screamed at me as he crouched down in front of me. I met his eyes for a few seconds, before looking away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I got up. My heart was still beating painfully in my chest. Everybody started to move, and that's when I remembered the large key.

Thorin was at the back of the group, near Balin and Gandalf. I moved toward him hesitantly.

"You dropped this, I think," I said as I held out the key to him. His eyes went wide for a second, before he looked angry. He snatched it out of my hand, his grip so tight over mine I let out a pained gasp, and ripped my hand away from him quickly.

"That's what you went back for Prim? A stupid key? You could have died." Michael berated me as we walked away, following the rest of the dwarves deeper into the tunnel.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I was angry, at myself and at Thorin. He didn't have to hurt me. I glanced down at my fingers, noticing the purple bruises that had begun to show across them. That was the last straw. I had done everything I possibly could to befriend that man. And at every turn he was callous and mean to me. It had now escalated into physical violence. Well, I wasn't going to take it anymore. I don't care if it's deemed socially improper, scandalous, or any other such thing. I was done being nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, let me know. **

Everyone was silent as we walked through the caves. I kept moving my stiff fingers, trying to will the pain away. He had such a tight grip! I was lucky he didn't break any of them. I was so busy ranting and raving in my head about Thorin and the whole damn group of dwarves that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. It was only when Michael nudged me that I looked up. My eyes landed on the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A city, or house, or mansion. Whatever it was, nestled up next to the mountain. Dozens of waterfalls were cascading around it. It was a vision.

"Welcome to Rivendell, last homely house this side of the sea."

"We made it!" Michael said, laughing. He took my hand in his, and I cried out in pain when he squeezed.

"Prim, what happened to your fingers?" I felt all eyes on me for a moment.

"I must have fallen on them," I lied lamely. But Michael believed me.

"Your starting to look a little worse for wear kid. Let's get down there and see if we can't get you something to eat and bed to sleep in."

I smiled at him as we headed on, not waiting for the dwarves. They had caused us enough grief as it was.

_On the platform_

The dwarves were uncharacteristically quiet. They seemed to radiate hostility. But I didn't much care. We were in Rivendell. We would soon have the answer to our question. And because we knew there were only two outcomes, and both of which I was prepared for, I wasn't nervous in the slightest. Gandalf moved forward to talk to a tall, thin male elf with brown hair and eyes. I tuned them out as I looked around, marveling in the architectural beauty of this place. Ornate columns, beautifully detailed statues, landscaping from heaven.

"Think this is heaven?" I stretched up on my tip toes to whisper into Michael's ear. He leaned down and whispered back,

"I was just thinking the same thing."

I smiled and he smiled back. Then all of a sudden the sound of hooves rang out and there were horses surrounding us. The dwarves tensed up, and I was grabbed and pulled into the middle of them all. Kili and Fili were squishing me between their backs.

"What's happening?" I whispered to Kili.

"I don't know," he mumbled back.

I couldn't really see, not well at least. I was taller then most of the dwarves, but not their hairstyles. And with Bofur's hat, forget it. I could hear talking, and Thorin moved to the forefront of the group to address this new elf.

I didn't hear any of it, because Kili and Fili were whispering to one another in their language.

"Shut up, I'm trying to hear!" I hissed at them both.

"Does he offer us insult!" Gloin hollered from behind me.

"No Master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf replied with an amused, albeit somewhat exasperated tone.

They moved back together, once again squishing me between them all. I rolled my eyes to the heavens, praying for patience and strength in this my hour of need. Because I was getting ready to cork out on all these dwarves.

"What have we here?" the new elf asked as he approached the small huddle where I was being hidden.

"That is Primrose McKinney. She and her brother Michael have come seeking your advice and guidance," Gandalf introduced us.

"Indeed. And a long road it seems to have been for you," he replied sympathetically. He reached a hand forward and gently, so gently, touched the cut on my forehead. I felt power rush to ease the pain in my head, and I smiled back at him for it.

"Get your hands off of her!" Kili yelled, pulling me farther back into the group. All the dwarves rallied around me, hitching up their weapons, getting ready to fight.

The elf, I had come to the conclusion he was Lord Elrond, just laughed.

"For goodness sake, give me some room, all of you!" I raged as I tried to break free of my dwarf cocoon.

After some time they moved a little so I wasn't so uncomfortable.

"She requires healing. Allow my daughter to escort her."

Who was he talking to? Because it sure as hell wasn't me. And that made me mad.

"That would be lovely," I said before anyone else could respond. I watched Elrond struggle to hide a smile. I started to slide through the group, when I felt someone put a hand on my stomach and push me back. To my immediate displeasure, I looked up to see it was Thorin.

"We will not harm her."

He slowly put his hand down, but did not look at me as I walked forward, toward the beautiful elf with the dark brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky.

"I am Arwen."

"Primrose."

"What a beautiful name."

"I'll find you later Prim!" Michael yelled down the walkway at me. I raised my hand in a wave, but didn't look back.

"I am sorry to be so blunt, but I cannot figure out what you are." She had stopped walking and looked down at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You are no dwarf, you do not have enough hair for that. Nor are you an elf. You must be from the race of men, yes?"

"Yes."  
"They protect you as if you are a woman of their race." Arwen commented as we walked.

"That's why you were confused.?"

She nodded her head yes.

"I think some of them feel duty bound. I helped one of them when they were sick."

"Perhaps...These are the healing halls. Do you have a preference?"

"A preference?"

"Male or female healer?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me."

"Glandur is our most skilled healer. He was volunteered to help you, if you let him."

"Of course."

No sooner had I said that, when a blonde Adonis came walking through the door. I blanched, willing the nervous, girly butterflies in my stomach to go away. Should have picked a woman.

_Dining Hall_

"Should we go check on her? She had been gone a long time..." Fili said, looking at the other dwarves.

A few of them agreed.

"Prim's fine. Everybody likes her." Michael said, eating his salad and drinking his sweet wine. His sister was the friendliest person on earth. She liked everybody immediately, offered everyone the benefit of the doubt. Well, almost everyone. He had noticed a distinct friction between her and Thorin. It made him uneasy. If Prim didn't like him, there was a reason.

"Aye, she's a hard lass not to like," Balin nodded. "Even Dwalin gets a kick out of her, though he won't admit it out loud."

Michael nodded his head.

"Is she truly not interested in marriage?" Kili asked.

"Why, want to marry her?" Michael asked laughing. He had meant it as a joke, but from the serious looks around the table, it was clearly not taken as such.

"It was a joke..."  
"She'd make a fine wife, that lass," Dwalin nodded, looking at Michael. He couldn't help the stupid grin that had slipped onto his face.

"Your grinning like a fool lad," Balin commented.

"I know, but I just had a rather amusing thought."

"Well spit it out," Bofur yelled.

"Prim, married."

"Well now hows that amusing?" Nori asked from the back.

"You have to know Prim better to understand I suppose," he replied taking another drink of his wine.

"Tell us about your sister, so we may," Thorin bid.

_Two and a half hours later._

I was patched up nicely, bathed, and in fresh clothes. Life could not get any better. Arwen put me in a gold dress with dark red trim. I wasn't keen on the idea. And it was a _real_ dress. Not my riding frocks that I had gotten used to. No leggings under this baby. Just me. But I got over it quickly. I was easily ten times happier than I had been in the previous few days. A few homey comforts can do that to you. I hummed all the way down to where my brother and the dwarves were dining. I felt hunger pains bite at my stomach. I hadn't realized I was so famished. I rounded the corner, smiling when I heard music being played. Flutes, harps and a few other instruments that I didn't recognize.

I quickly took a seat on Michael's left, putting me at Gandalf's right and almost directly across from Thorin. I would have scowled, but I was to happy to see food.

"Well look at you!" Michael exclaimed.

"What?" I asked as I turned to look at him, a mouthful of salad.

"Oh, that's very charming."

I just smiled at him and went back to eating. I swallowed and reached forward to grab my wine glass. I noticed Thorin staring at my hand. I looked down to see my three main fingers. They were lighter than before, but still an ugly purple color. Most of the bruising was between the knuckles on my hand and the first set of joints on my fingers. Glandur assured me if I kept putting the ointment on it that it would be gone by tomorrow. I raised an eyebrow at him before taking a sip of the wine. I was quickly pulled into a conversation by Ori, and then joined by Balin, Bofur, Dwalin, Bilbo and Michael.

"So you have never fought in battle?" Dwalin asked Bilbo. He stuttered a little bit before answering no.

The dwarves all laughed at him, so I decided to step up.

"In all fairness, neither have I."

"Aye, but your a lass. You ain't supposed to march out to battle," Dwalin said pointing his wine at me, before taking a long drink.

"That's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"How so?" He asked after he finished.

"I am allowed to cook, clean, run a house, give _birth_, raise children, but I am not allowed to swing a sword in defense of what I love?"

He was silent at that.

"We swing the swords, so you do not have to," came the voice of Thorin.

"What if I wanted to?"

"Woman are to be sheltered and protected," Dwalin resurfaced. "For only they can continue on a race's lineage."

"At first I was going to compliment how sweet that was, until you continued to talk. So your sole opinion on woman in battle, on woman as a whole, is that they are good for one thing and one thing only."  
Dwalin smiled at me and nodded.

"You got it lassie."

"Well, your a pig." The table burst into loud peels of laughter. Even Dwalin chuckled.

"I don't think that's right," Bilbo said. "You should want to shelter and protect a woman because you love her. Because the thought of losing her leaves a hole so big, nothing on this good earth could fill it. And should she grace you with a child, you should count yourself amongst the luckiest men alive."

"And that my dwarvish friends, is why Bilbo Baggins will be married before all of you," I smiled.

"Well put Bilbo," Michael clapped him on the back gently.

"You believe that?" Dwalin asked Michael.

"I believe in love. How can I not? I look at my sister, and I think, there's not damn thing on this earth I wouldn't do for her. And that gets me thinking even harder. If I am willing to do all that for Prim. For my flesh and blood, what would I be willing to do for my love, my one true love?"

I smiled at my brother. He had been a hopeless romantic all his life. Soul mates, true love, love at first sight, you name it.

"And I suppose that's your belief as well lass," Dwalin assumed.

"I believe in love. I'm just a little more real about it then Michael."

"What does that mean?" Lord Elrond had now joined our conversation. I looked up the table to him.

"It means I believe love comes with time, and trust. Like a flower, your feelings for someone grow slowly, until it blossoms into love. But only under the right conditions and with the proper care. Get foolish, become lazy, and your flower will wilt, wither and eventually die."  
"You have knowledge beyond your young years," Lord Elrond complimented.

"Thank you."

"Perhaps now that you have been healed and fed, we should adjourn to my study," He suggested.

"Certainly," I agreed as I scooted my chair back and began to rise.

"Wait," Thorin commanded, putting a hand up in my direction, and looking at Lord Elrond. I froze.

"You mean to meet privately with her? Without the supervision of her brother?"

"The invitation was for both of them," Elrond said with a small smile. It took me a few moments to catch up. And then I was confused. Had Thorin just tried to defend my honor? I quickly dismissed the thought. He was probably worried I would say something about their quest to Elrond. I had heard him warning Kili and Fili earlier.

"Oh for heaven's sake," I spat out angrily as I straightened my self up and went to stand by Elrond.

"Join us when you've had you fill Michael," I said, my temper cooling some. Elrond held his arm for me and I took it happily.

"Go. With. Her." I heard Thorin angrily whisper. There was the sound of a chair scooting out and then footfalls as Michael came jogging around the corner.

"I've decided to join you," he smiled.

"Shall we continue?" Elrond said with barely contained laughter. I nodded and we continued on, until we arrived at a very beautiful set of doors. They were a dark, polished brown, with silver vines and leafs climbing all over them. I could see no handles, but as we moved closer, the doors opened up. The walls were lined with books, maps, framed pictures of things I didn't understand. And in the center of the room was a round table, small, but in a charming, cozy way. I liked the room immediately.

"Come, sit. Tell me what troubles you..."

_Nightfall-_

"I have consulted with the guardians of Middle Earth. I do not believe it is possible for you to return home. We are not even entirely sure how you came to be here in the first place."

I nodded my head. I had a feeling this was the answer we would get. I let out a sigh, and Michael just slumped back in his chair.

"Then we should go back to Radagast."

"I do not wish to live in the forest, Prim. I want to live with others, not as a hermit."

This was unexpected. I thought we had been on the same page, but apparently I was wrong.

"Where should we go then?"

"You are always welcome within these walls. You may choose to dwell here, till the end of your days, should you like."  
I smiled at Elrond, and thanked him for the offer. It was nice to know I had a port in the storm, should things ever get rough.

"You wish to go with the dwarves," Elrond said.

"What!? No..." It was then I realized he was talking to Michael. I turned to look at him. He averted his gaze from mine.

"Is this true?"

He sighed and then brought his gold eyes up to meet mine. He nodded his head yes.

"I want to help them Prim."

"Help them with what? You don't even know what they are doing."

"I do."

The fact that he had hidden knowledge from me made me sad and angry. I had never kept anything I learned from him since we got here. And I expected the same in return. But it seemed he has been keeping secrets.

"If you wish to go with the dwarves, then go! No one is stopping you. But I am going to go back to Radagast, like we _promised_."

I stood up angrily, tipping my chair over with the force and left the room.

"Prim!" I heard Michael yell behind me. I just ignored him and continued to walk, intending on going to my room.

"Come on Prim! Slow down." I heard him jogging to catch up.

"Stop!" he demanded, grabbing my upper arm painfully and twisting me around so I was facing him. I was shocked. Michael had never laid a hand on me. Ever. But here he was, squeezing my bicep so hard my hand was numb.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?!" he raged, giving me a quick shake. "When I tell you to stop, you stop."

I reeled back, like he hit me. Who was this new Michael? And where was my brother?

"It's my job to take care of you Prim. I am a man, and you are a woman. Things are different here, and your going to have to start listening to me..."

He didn't get to finish, because I balled my fist up and punched him hard in the face. He let out a yell of pain and let go of my arm.

"Don't you _ever _ put your hands on me like that again Michael McKinney. I am your sister, and you will give me the respect I deserve."

He was bent at the knees, holding his hands over his bleeding nose. He nodded his head, letting me know he understood.

"I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but I can honestly say it hasn't been for the better."

He wiped his hands on his trousers, and used his sleeve to mop up the rest of the blood.

"I'm so sorry Prim. I don't know what came over me..." He looked at me so penitently. His eyes were misty, his jaw tight. He was upset.

"Neither do I," I agreed, crossing my arms under my breasts. I had a feeling the dwarves had something to do with his 'new' attitude toward me.

"I just...lost my head there for a bit. I panicked."

"You panicked?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. You said you were going back to Radagast and I thought..." I sighed. He thought I was leaving him.

"I can't go on this quest with you Michael. I can't do it."

"Why?"

"They don't like me, respect me. To them, I am just another burden and I will never be more than that in their eyes. I won't subject myself to that."

He shook his head sadly.

"I don't know why you think that. They have never said anything but nice things about you."

"Actions speak louder than words Michael."

He looked at me, really looked at me.

"What have they done, that makes you dislike them so? It's Thorin isn't it? He did something."

I sighed. I didn't want to cause any trouble, for either side. Michael liked them, liked Thorin. I wouldn't be the reason everything fell through.

"No, of course not."

"He did that, right?" he said pointing to my hand. I quickly hid it behind my back.

"No, I told you I fell on it..." But Michael was already gone. I sighed and ran after him. I had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, like try and pick a fight with Thorin Oakenshield.


	5. Chapter 5

** Wow. I was so excited about the reviews that I decided to post this chapter right away, instead of making you all wait. Please keep them coming! It's so inspirational!**

He had a good bit of space on me, but I was closing in fast. I needed to defuse this before it got any worse. Michael reached the small dining hall where the dwarves had been, and took long, fast strides across it and to the balcony where Thorin stood.

"Look out!" I yelled. Thorin turned in time to dodge Michael's first punch. Dwalin was on his feet fast, but Balin stopped him.

"Leave them," he told his brother.

"What?!"

"Finally told him the true story about your hand?"

I looked over at Balin and blanched. He knew?

"He figured it out," I whispered, watching in fear as they fought.

"What are you going on about?" Bofur asked, coming to stand next to me.

"When we were out on the fields, and the wargs were closing in on us, Thorin's coat ripped as he slid down into the cave. The key fell out. The lass over here saw it and retrieved it. She presented it to Thorin. His grip was a little tight, he injured her fingers."

I felt all eyes on me. I shifted uncomfortably. I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Fili.

"Thank you my Lady. You have no idea what you've done for us."  
"Your right," I replied, trying to get my breath back. Who knew dwarves were so strong? I looked up to see Michael was worse for wear. Time to intervene. I moved away from Fili and darted forward.

"Stop!" I yelled at them. It fell on deaf ears. I grabbed Michael's arm and yanked. He grabbed me to balance, and we spun some. I turned and the uppercut to the stomach took me off my feet, and stole my breath away. I fell into a crumpled heap at Thorin's feet. The vomit came a few seconds later, followed by the pain.

"Oh, God. Prim!" I could feel Michael's hands on my back, and then moving my hair away from my face. I was in the fetal position, willing my trembling and twitching stomach muscles to stop.

"Look what you did!" Michael yelled at Thorin.

"It was an accident," I groaned out. I swear that man shifted some of my organs around with the blow.

"I did not mean..." Thorin seemed as shocked as I had been. I knew he did not mean to hit me, so I did my best not to get to angry at him.

"Oh my God you've got a mean swing," I moaned out. I heard a few laughs.

I was taking in deep, slow breaths while keeping my eyes closed.

"Can you sit up?" He asked me.

"Probably, but I really don't want to."

"You can't lay on the floor all night. I need to get you to the healers."

"What is going on here?" I heard the voice of Gandalf boom out. I could hear his footsteps as he moved closer. I opened my eyes as he knelt down next to me. He put a hand on my stomach, closing his eyes.

"Oh little one," he whispered, before getting back to his feet.

"Explain yourself. At once!" he barked.

"It's my fault," I whimpered out.

"My dear, the blame lies with those who allowed you to be placed in a situation where harm was inevitable."

"Wake Glandur, she is in need of healing immediately." I wasn't sure who he was talking to. I had closed my eyes again as a wash of nausea passed over me.

"There is no need. He awaits her in the healing rooms." That was Elrond. How many people were in here?

"Well don't just stand there like a fool Michael!"

"I will take her," Thorin's voice was much closer to me. I felt and arm slide under my knees and another behind my shoulders. Suddenly there was nothing under me, the fear and shift in position caused me to gasp out.

"You had best hope nothing has ruptured inside of her," Gandalf warned Thorin.

"Nothing has," I assured him. "I'll be fine."

"She says that a lot," Kili muttered.

"Prim could be missing an arm and she would say she was fine," Michael said from somewhere nearby. I laughed weakly, and it hurt something wicked.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts," I begged him. I opened my eyes, wanting to see where we were, and how far we had to go. I glanced up, to see Thorin looking down at me. I offered him a small smile. I was going for reassurance. He smiled back softly.

"I am sorry, for striking you Lady Primrose," he apologized quietly.

"Just promise me you will never do it again and I will forgive you."  
"I will never harm you again my lady, not by hand nor deed."

My brain was too sluggish with pain to work that all out. But it sounded good enough for me.

"Then you are forgiven."

It was silent until I heard doors opening. I creaked an eye open, to see where we were. The healing rooms. I was set down in a bed, and then Glandur was there. He put a hand on my forehead and kept it there for some time.

"I do not believe she is injured inside but I must have a look at her abdomen to be sure."

I opened my eyes to see far to many people looking down at me. Glandur seemed to be waiting for something. When it didn't happen, he spoke again.

"I have to remove her dress to do that."

That got everyone going. And by that I don't mean leaving. There was an instant uproar. I glanced over and saw hilt to Thorin's dagger. I reached over and pulled it out. At the movement, he looked down.

"What are you..."

I bunched up the fabric over my stomach and cut into it. Thorin's dagger was sharp, and with a little sawing action, I had opened up a large gash. I handed the blade back to him, grabbed the slit and tore it wide open. There, now I wasn't disrobed, and Glandur could inspect my stomach. At the noise of fabric being torn, everybody stopped an looked at me.

"There you go Glandur," I said, laying my head back and closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle before moving some of the fabric and placing his hand on my bare flesh. The pressure hurt, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"Now see here, you can't go putting your hands on her bare flesh!" Bofur cried out.

"How am I supposed to heal her, if I am not allowed to touch her?" Glandur asked. He was doing rather well, considering the insults that had been flung at him.

"You are much to thin little miss," Bombur said.

"I am not...Glandur, I am horribly ticklish. If you do not want me to burst out into a fit of painful giggles, please don't do that again."

Glandur smiled down at me and nodded his head. He removed his hand and looked at me.

"I will bring you a remedy to drink, it is very bitter, but it will help with pain."

I nodded my head. He left to go and gather my remedy and I rolled onto my side, where I was most comfortable.

"When are you leaving Michael?" I asked, trying to ignore the heavy silence that hung over the room.

"You mean you are not joining us?" It was either Kili or Fili. I couldn't see to tell the difference.

"No, I am not. I do not have a place amongst you."

"But you do! You are our healer! We need you."

"Michael has some skill in healing remedies."

Glandur was back, that meant I had to sit up. I slowly, painfully pushed myself up into a sitting position. I crossed my legs, Indian style, and took the offered cup.

"I would suggest drinking it fast Primrose," Glandur offered. I nodded, took a deep breath and pretended it was a shot. I slammed it back, trying not to taste it, but it was thick, sludge like. And horribly bitter. I covered my mouth, to keep myself from spitting it back out. After a few seconds, Glandur gave me some water to swish around my mouth, and spit out. Then, because I think he felt bad for me, he gave me some sweet wine.

"How are you feeling little one?" Gandalf asked as he moved through the crowd and around the bed to stand next to me.

I looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Better. But remind me to never pick a fight with a dwarf."

There was a rowdy bit of laughter from the dwarves, mixed in with some prideful chuckles. I slipped my legs off the bed and hopped down to my feet. I heard the collective gasp from them all. I don't know why still they thought I was made of glass. Had I not proven to them that I was made of stronger things?

"Should you be moving about, in your condition?" Bombur asked. I smiled at him, amused.

"What condition is that Bombur?"

"You are injured my Lady. You should be resting."

"You may all think I will shatter and break at the slightest bump or hit, but I am here to tell you I am made of more durable stuff than that. And this is by far not my most serious injury I've incurred here in Middle Earth and it won't even come close to being my last."

"You are so stubborn Prim," Michael said, shaking his head as he moved closer to me. He pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back, laughing.

"And here I thought I was being endearing and charming."

"Not even close," he grinned. I giggled and pulled away from him.

"Brat. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to head back to my room, so I can change my dress. I don't think all of Imaldris needs to see my exposed midriff."

I left them, holding the scraps of fabric over my stomach as I walked. Arwen was going to be upset.

_Michael's POV_

I watched her scamper off, a smile on my face. Nothing kept Prim down. Ever.

"Will she really not come?" Fili asked me, worry etched on his face. I smiled at him, at all of them.

"She is still feeling...awkward around most of you," My eyes glanced on Thorin before I continued. "But she will come."

"How do you know lad? You said yourself the lass is stubborn." Balin asked. "She means to go back to the other wizard."

I opened my mouth to speak, but got interrupted.

"What of the little flower braid he put in her hair? Are they betrothed?" This was from Kili. I put my hands up, trying to stop the flow of questions.

"One at a time. Please. No, Kili, Prim is not betrothed to Radagast. He loves her like a daughter. And I know she will come Master Balin, because I will ask her too. She will put aside her unease, her fears and help us. Because that is who Prim is. She's never walked away from helping someone, no matter the cost to her."

"Although..." I said after some time of silence. "I think it would be a good idea for you to tell her what your quest is about."

Thorin looked at me, his blue eyes dark and unreadable.

"You have not told her?" he sounded genuinely surprised.

"You told me not to speak of it to anyone, and so I didn't."

"Very well. When she is ready, send her to me." He started to leave, but stopped. "You may be present, of course."

I smiled. Prim hated all this medieval crap.

"I trust that I can leave her in your care unattended."  
He slowly turned back to look at me. He was almost two feet shorter than me, the same height as Prim, but I always felt small in his company.

"You would trust me, even after what happened?" he was looking at me hard, assessing, trying to tell if I was lying.

"You have never given me a reason not to trust you. The past incidents were situational, and accidental. Prim has forgiven you, you should forgive yourself and move on."

I wasn't dumb. Not even close. I could tell what happened with Prim weighed heavily on him. He was to...gentlemanly, for it not to. It was against their code of ethics, all of them, to hurt a woman. Protection seemed to be imbedded in their very DNA. It was the reason why I agreed to have her come along in the first place. If I had even the slightest notion that one of the dwarves intentions were anything but good, I would have declined and brought her back to Radagast immediately.

He didn't say anything, just nodded his head once before turning around and leaving. He was dour, brooding, proud, haughty, and completely in denial of his attraction to my sister. She wasn't making it any easier on him, I'll give him that. She had seen better days when we were traveling, but here, in Rivendell...he didn't stand a chance. Her pale skin was clean, glowing with warmth and health. Her raven hair was glossy and pulled back by some intricate, elvish clip. Her golden eyes shown with life. She was happy and it radiated from her.

The dwarves cleared out, leaving just myself, Balin and Gandalf together in the healing room.

"She doesn't know, does she?"Gandalf asked.

"She has no idea. She's always been oblivious to that sort of thing."

Balin chuckled.

"She has gained his attention, but whether he will do anything about it remains to be seen. For the time being, I think it would be best if we just let things play out on their own."

I nodded my head, agreeing. She could do worse than a dwarvish Prince, soon to be King Under the Mountain. Much worse.

_Primrose's POV_

It seemed someone already knew about my dress murder and had informed my hand maiden. She was waiting for me in my room, with a new dress laid out. It was a deep blue this time, with silver trimmings. It was beautiful, like so many other things here in Imaldris.

"This one is tighter my Lady. You will need to wear a corset."

I nodded my head, no stranger to those things any more. I was however, pleasantly surprised at the general comfort and lightness that this one presented with. With my dress on, my hair fixed and my soft little shoes the next thing to be slipped on, Michael came through the door.

"Whoa! Cleavage ahoy!" he said. I had been in the middle of slipping on my shoes when he entered. I looked down and saw, I did in fact have ample cleavage showing.

"Damn corset," I cussed out as I finished slipping on my shoe.

"Thorin wants to talk to you."

I nodded, wondering when this would come.

"Okay."  
"Did you pick out that dress?" Michael asked, looking at me.

"No. Why? Does it look bad?" I hurried over to the full length mirror. I had ample breasts, measuring in a C cup back home. But I had to imagine they were smaller now. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't tell the difference. They were pushed up, but not ridiculously so. My waist was pulled in some, giving me an hourglass shape. Who didn't want that? I thought I looked nice. My hair was pulled away from my face and fastened simply. I did not like the super intricate styes. It was just to much work. I was fine with my hair being braided or hanging loose.

"You look beautiful," Michael commented. I turned to look at him. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the one I expected. It was devious.

"What are you up too?"

He laughed.

"Nothing."

"I highly doubt that," I said as I walked over to him.

"Nothing I swear. In all seriousness now Prim. I need to ask you something."

His face had lost all traces of humor as he looked down at me. I nodded my head, letting him know I was listening.

"I want you to go on this quest with us. I need you, we are all going to need you."

I looked into his eyes, seeing no lies there. How could I tell him no? My brother, my flesh and blood was asking for help.

"I don't want to do this, but I won't make you go it alone. I will come."

He smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. I felt a lump of fear settle into my stomach. Where ever these dwarves went, chaos and trouble seemed to follow. But Michael was intent on going with them, for what ever reason.

"Is that what Thorin wants to speak to me about? This quest?"

He shook his head.

"Don't know. He just told me to bring you around when you were ready."

"Your a terrible liar, you know that?" I chastised him as I we walked out of my room.

"I think that speaks to my character."

"It does," I smiled. We fell into silence as we walked, occasionally greeting the elves we met along the way. We were almost to the wing that dwarves occupied, when Arwen stopped us.

"Lady Arwen," I said, curtseying.

"Lady Primrose," she bowed her head. "May I have a word with you?"

I opened my mouth to speak when Michael spoke up first.

"She has been called to a meeting with Thorin."

Arwen smiled, before nodding her head.

"I will be in the library. Seek me out when you are through."

"Of course."

She bowed her head, and this time I bowed mine back. She smiled brightly at me again, before walking away. When I was sure she was gone, I turned and gave Michael a hard nudge in his ribs with my elbow.

"What was that for!" he exclaimed loudly as we walked toward Thorin's rooms.

"For being rude."

He just shot me an impish smile and continued to walk. He stopped in front of a set of doors and knocked.

"Come," I heard Thorin's deep voice through the wood. Michael went in first, and shut the door. I was left standing outside, like an idiot. I ground my teeth in agitation for a few moments before I could no longer stand it. I pushed the door open and made my way inside. Michael and Thorin were standing near one another, conversing. Until I barged in.

"Prim, what are you..."

"You call me to a meeting and then leave me waiting on the doorstep like a dog!?"

"What...No Prim..."

"I have other things, other people who are in need of my attention." I turned on my heel and left, anger radiating through me. I hated that it hurt my feelings, that I felt so unimportant, so little around these men. And I hated that I allowed _myself_ to feel that way. I was too busy fuming, not paying any attention to where I was going. I walked right into a solid wall and fell back on my butt. I looked up, surprised and slightly confused.

"I am terribly sorry my Lady."

"No, no. It was me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I said as he held a hand out to help me up. I took it gratefully and he hauled me easily to my feet.

"You are very lithe for a dwarf maiden," he commented with a small smile on his face.

"I am _not_ a dwarf," I spat out. He in turned laughed merrily at me.

"Forgive me, the Lady Arwen said you had a most amusing reaction to being called a dwarf. I wished to see it for myself. I am Glorfindel."

I bowed my head to him, like Arwen had done to me.

"Primrose," I almost added, at your service. Damn the dwarves for rubbing off on me.

"Where are going my Lady, in such an angry hurry?"

"Away from the dwarves!" I seethed. "And my brother."

He raised an eyebrow, but wisely chose to remain silent on the matter. After a few seconds I let out a breath of air.

"I'm done now."

"Done with what, my Lady?" he asked confused.

"My anger, my frustration and agitation."

"That is very wise of you. Holding onto such things only hurts you in the end."

I nodded, agreeing with him.

"I should go back and apologize. I did leave rather suddenly."

"But you do not wish too." It wasn't a question.

"No, I do not feel I have to."

"Then why would you do it?"

"Be the better person, all that nonsense."

"It is not being a better person, apologizing for nothing."

I bit my lip in thought.

"Come, sit. Tell me what you believe you need to apologize for, and I will advise you."

The elves seemed very in tune with emotions, and well, everything, for that matter. I allowed him to take my hand and seat me on a nearby bench. He sat down and waited, looking patiently at me with his large blue eyes.

"My brother came to collect me for a meeting with Thorin. Only when we arrived, he entered and left me standing outside the doors."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but remained silent.

"I got angry, I felt, little, unimportant. I threw open the doors and told my brother that I was not going to wait on the porch, like some dog. And then I left."  
He nodded his head, his golden hair moving behind his shoulders like a waterfall.

"I believe your actions were just. You spoke your mind, protested your unfair treatment. That is nothing to apologize for."

I smiled at him, happy to have someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't a dwarf, wasn't my brother. An impartial third party.

"Do you mean to go on this quest?"

I looked at him for a moment before nodding my head yes.

"Even when they treat as poorly as they do?"

"Yes. My brother has asked me to help him, to help the dwarves. And I will."

"And where will this quest take you?" he asked. I smiled at him and shook my head. Thorin did not wish to speak of it to anyone, and even though I did not know, I would not tell Glorfindel.

"If you wish to know about our quest, then you should speak to our leader, Thorin."

"Can you not even tell me where you are going?"

"No."

"Have you been sworn to secrecy?"

"No."

"Then why can you not tell me?"

"Because it is not my place. And I would never betray the trust, no matter how small it may be, that has been placed in me. You may ask me until you are blue in the face and my answer will never change."

He smiled and nodded his head, letting it go.

"Could you show me to the library?"

"Of course," he said as he stood, offering out an arm for me to take. I took it gladly, and let him lead me to Arwen.

_Around the corner-_

Thorin and I had over heard every word. It made me feel terrible. Prim was strong, but she sounded so small when she spoke to the elf. So broken down. It had never been my intention to hurt her, to make her feel inferior. But I had done it just the same.

"What kind of brother am I?" I asked aloud.

"You are a good brother," Thorin turned to look at me, his face serious. "You protect her, provide for her."

"Hurt her feelings, make her feel unimportant. She said she felt _little_."

"It is hard to find one's place in this world."

"She has a place. She's my sister, and we are a family. She should have never felt the need to bare her feelings to a complete stranger. I have been a terrible brother these last few days. But I will make it up to her."

"You are a better brother than you think," he said, still looking at me.

"I'm not nearly as good to her as she is to me. She agreed to come, before all of this."  
"You told her of our quest then?"

"No. I told her I needed her help."

Thorin nodded quietly before walking off down the hall, leaving me to lean against the pillar alone, thinking about how I was going to make it right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the time between chapters, reliable internet is hard to come by in my neck of the woods. Read. Review. Enjoy.**

_Michael's POV_

I hadn't seen her since Thorin and I eavesdropped on her conversation in the hall. That had been hours ago. Now we were sitting down to dinner, the sun all but gone for the day.

"Where is the lass?" Balin asked as he took a seat.

"She's angry with me," I said simply.

"What did you do now?" Ori accused. I couldn't help but smile. She thought none of them liked her, none of them respected her. It was quiet the opposite actually. She was asked after frequently, and more often than not the topic of conversation.

"I took Dwalin's advice, and tried to be firm with her."

Balin shook his head, seeming to already know what happened.

"Did it work laddie?" Dwalin asked from across the table.

"She punched me in the face, gave me a bloody nose."

The table erupted into a rowdy chorus of laughter. It stopped suddenly when Prim came walking through the door, her face alight with happiness. On her immediate left was Bilbo. He seemed at ease with her, and she with him.

"What get's wetter as it dries?" He asked her, as they proceeded down to the end of the table, far removed from the rest of us and sat across from one another. They seemed oblivious to the stares they were getting.

"A towel, Master Baggins."

Bilbo let out a happy laugh and thumped his little fist on the table.

"Alright, give me one."

She sat back, on her face a look of concentration, before a slow, sly smile appeared on her lips.

"Every dawn begins with me. At dusk I'll be the first you see, and daybreak couldn't come without. What midday centers all about. Daises grow from me, I'm told, and when I come, I end all cold, but in the sun I won't be found, yet still each day I'll be around."

Some of the dwarves hadn't caught on yet that they were playing a game of riddles.

"Give me a moment, won't you?" Bilbo asked politely.

"Of course," she smiled at him.

I was about to ask her where she had been all day, when the door opened up and the trays of food came in. The aroma's coming off of them were amazing. When the giant roasted boar was placed down in the center, I knew where she had been.

"I thought the elves didn't eat meat?!" Dori cried out.

"We do not. The Lady Primrose said you do not care for greens, and brought back two wild boars from the woods. She was even kind enough to cook them, as we have no experience with such things," a tall, brown haired male elf said.

"The letter D!" Bilbo yelled from the end of the table. Prim smiled and nodded her head.

"You did this?" Thorin asked from the front of the table. It took her a minute to realize he was speaking to her. She slowly looked up to the head of the table and nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I've been very rude and rather childish lately, and for that I am sorry."

"You apologize to us with a roasted boar?" Dwalin butted in. Prim was smiling, and it made her eyes twinkle.

"Two, actually. I also made some mashed potatoes with chives, butternut squash, a whole mess of gravy, bread, pudding, soup and I bartered for a couple wheel's of cheese."

The elves were still laying out the food as she spoke. I looked on in amazement. How could she have possibly done all this? She was good, and fast. But this was a massive amount of food.

"Of course, I couldn't have done it without my dear friend Bilbo, and a few elves."

"What makes you think I will accept your apology?" Thorin spoke. I rolled my eyes to the heavens, begging God to give Prim the strength to deal with this stubborn dwarf.

"It's an apology to the whole group, not just you. But by all means, don't accept it. Bilbo and I will eat it all."

And then she began putting food on her plate, and Bilbo followed suit. I did the same, watching and waiting.

"I don't think you have anything to apologize for lass, but regardless I accept. And thank you for this most gracious dinner," Balin said before digging in.

The table burst into uproars of thank you's and no apologies needed, before it became a feeding frenzy. The boar was picked clean, and the second one brought in. The table ate in relative silence. The boar was juicy, with a bit of a kick. Her potatoes were creamy, the bread soft. I had missed her cooking. "Prim, what did you make for dessert?" I shouted down to her. I knew my sister, she wouldn't have made a meal like this without a dessert. That was where she would really show off.

"Pie."

I grinned, I couldn't help it.

"I did not believe you, Lady Primrose, when you told the trolls you were a skilled cook. I am sorry I doubted you." Bombur said, giving her an appraising look.

"Thank you Bombur."

And she went back to speaking with Bilbo.

"Give me another one Prim," Bilbo asked her.

"Often held but never touched, always wet but never rusts. Often bites but seldom bit, to use it, you must have wit."

"Why does she give her attention to Bilbo?" Kili asked me suddenly. I looked back to him and smiled.

"They have a lot in common."

"They are both short." he stated, and I sighed. I believe she was taller than him.

"Yes they are, but I meant on a more personal level. They share the same quick wit, a love for good food, reading, peace and quiet..." I wasn't finished speaking when a large raven flew in from the balcony and landed on the end of the table by Prim. She startled for a moment, before standing up and leaning over to take something from it's leg. It cawed loudly at her, and she pushed her plate towards it. I watched as it's large beak ripped into the meat she still had.

She read it quickly, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"I need paper and a pen!" With that she was up and gone from her seat. I watched as Bilbo slowly leaned back from the raven, eying it with suspicion and fear.

At the looks from everyone at the table, I figured I better elaborate.

"It's from Radagast."

"I fear the wizard has stolen your sisters affection," Gloin stated.

"Fatherly affection perhaps," I retorted. "She thinks of him as family, as she does for most of you."

"She thinks us family?" Dwalin asked, clearly skeptical.

"Yes. Why on earth would she have gone through all this trouble to feed you if she didn't? She is a mother hen, has been all her life."

I got some knowing looks, but generally everyone seemed to not believe me. I shook my head at their non acceptance.

"Ori, didn't you say yesterday that you didn't like green food?"

"Yes."

"And Kili, you said you would never be able to keep up your strength living on this. Prim heard you, all of you. And she went out, and she killed two boars, cooked you a large dinner."

Speak of the devil. She came speed walking through the door and over to the raven that was patiently waiting. It let her tie the letter to it's leg, but when she was pulling her hand back, it pecked her. Hard.

"Owe!" she cried out, pulling her hand away fast. The raven simply cawed and walked toward her. She hesitated but then held her forearm out. It hopped up and she walked it back to the balcony.

"You bite me again Thomas, and I'll cook you and eat you next time we meet."

The raven cawed a few times, like it was laughing before it flew away into the sunset.

"I don't know why he sends Thomas. He's such a mean bird," she said, more to herself than anyone.

I glanced at her hand, saw blood on her fingers. But I wasn't the first one to reach her. Thorin was there before me, already placing a napkin over her wound.

"Thank you," she said quietly. He just nodded.

"It's tongue! The answer is tongue!" Bilbo cried out triumphantly. Prim laughed, nodding her head.

"Your very clever Master Hobbit," she complimented.

"Perhaps a bit. But no more clever than the riddle master."

She inclinded her head at him, and went to move back to her seat. I saw her confusion, and looked down the same time as she did. Thorin was still holding her hand. I glanced across the table to see Balin, and he threw me a quick smile and a side glance. The rest of the company seemed oblivious to what just happened.

He released her hand, and she walked quickly down to her seat.

"What can touch someone once, and last them a lifetime?" Bilbo asked her as she sat down. She didn't seem to think to hard on the incident, whereas the King was brooding over it.

"Love."

At that his head snapped up.

"Have you heard these before? Your answering them faster than I can think of them."

"No, these are my first hearing them. But I am a fan of riddles. Michael and I have played dozens of games since..."

"You lost your home," Bilbo finished sadly for her.

She nodded.

"Ask us a riddle!" Fili shouted.

"Yes, I want to play! Ask us a riddle!" Kili added.

She turned in her seat, so she was facing the rest of the table.

"Look into my face and I'm everybody. Scratch my back and I'm nobody."

I smiled. She had given them an easy one, but I don't think they had much practice in word games.

"The key to solving a riddle, is to be able to think around the corner," she said, looking at the two of them. "The answers are almost always obvious, and that is what makes the game so hard. We rarely see what is right in front of us."

Kili and Fili nodded their heads, and then began whispering to one another. They were getting angry.

Prim got up and moved into a seat closer to the group, and Bilbo followed.

"Let's break it down, shall we?"

They looked at her for a moment, and then nodded in unison.

"Look into my face and I'm everybody. Scratch my back, and I'm nobody. What can you look into, until you scratch the back off?"

Kili looked to be on the brink of it, while Fili was off in space.

"Is it...a mirror?" Kili asked quietly.

Prim's face split into a wide, happy grin.

"Yes."

"I got it!"

"Good. Perhaps on our quest we can practice."

"Your coming then?" Fili asked, playing with one of the small braids hanging from his face.

"I am."

"Dessert!" the same dark haired male elf called out as he brought in a large platter filled with two dozen pies.

"You spoil us," I laughed, looking at her.

"Maybe a little. But enjoy it now while you can. I don't think I'll have much time to bake you pies and big dinner's when we're out in the wild."

I nodded my head, agreeing with her. She had no idea how right she was.

"Well come on now, dig in!" There was a mad dash for the large serving platter holding all the pies. I watched as she sneaked one off and handed it to Bilbo.

"Hey! I didn't even get one and you've got three!" Ori said looking at Bombur. I knew Bombur would never hand over a pie.

"Here you go Ori, have my share," Prim offered and leaned over the table to set her plate down in front of him. He looked at her and then down to her chest, and then back up to her face before his ears turned pink and he mumbled out a thank you.

She smiled, oblivious to why he was really blushing and sat back down. The dark haired elf came and whispered to her, before leaving. She stood up, excusing herself.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she was walking away. She turned around, but continued to walk backwards.

"There is a whole mess of dishes back here that aren't going to wash themselves."

And with that she disappeared into a doorway. I shook my head, taking a bite of the pie. It was delicious, but that was expected.

"Did you see Ori's face?" Kili burst out laughing once he was sure Prim was clear of the room. "She bent over the table and I thought he was going to faint!" Now Fili joined him in his raunchy laughter.

"She is well endowed for her size," Dori added with a grin. I sat back and let them talk. Nothing they were saying was untrue, and it wasn't detrimental to her character, so I really didn't have any cause to stop them.

"Aye, and she isn't hard on the eyes either."

"Could use a bit more hair though."

"And a few pounds..."

"Stop it."

Everybody at the table turned to look at Bilbo at the same time.

"Stop what?" Dwalin asked, taunting him with his deep voice.

"Stop objectifying her. If you oaf's spent half as much time and effort getting to know her as you do ogling her, you would realize her outer beauty is only surpassed by what hides inside. She is the kindest, most thoughtful person I have ever had the privilege of knowing. Shame on you. Shame on all of you."

Bilbo got up and headed out the same door Prim took.

"I don't he's ever talked to us like that," Bofur said, a small tugging on his lips.

"Do you feel shamed brother?" Kili asked Fili. I could tell by their grins they did not in fact feel shame.

"Not even a little bit. What I do feel, however, is jealous that I am not sitting where Dori is."

The whole table burst into loud peels of laughter. Dori was on Ori's left.

"Aye, I am glad I sat here today. She is a vision, in a corset."

"Alright. I don't think I want to hear anymore," I said as I got up. I gave them all a good natured smile before going to look for Bilbo and Prim.

I entered the kitchens, but did not see them. Nor did I see any dirty dishes. Where did they go? I smiled and shook my head. She was such a shit sometimes. I walked back into hall, still smiling.

"Thought you were going to help the lass with her dishes," Dwalin said.

"So did I," I replied as I sat down again.

I didn't realize I was being stared at until I looked up again.

"What?"

"Why aren't you helping the lass with the dishes?"

"She's not in there. The dishes are done."

"So quick?"

"It was a ruse. Prim had them done a long time ago."

"Why would she do that?" Dori asked.

I shrugged.

"The lass is sneaking off with the hobbit, use your heads boys," Dwalin spat out. I made a face, that particular thought had never occurred to me. Was she really sneaking off with Bilbo? I doubted it very sincerely.

"I think you may be looking at this the wrong way. Prim snuck off, and Bilbo may have followed, but not for the reasons you think. They are friends, and if they were to become more, she would tell me."  
"Is that so?" Dwalin challenged.

"It is."

"What if I told you I saw them embracing?"

"Prim is an open person. She wears her emotions on her sleeve. She likes to hug and be hugged."

Dwalin snorted.

"Then why is sneaking around?"

It was a good question.

"I'll go find her and ask," I said as I got up from my chair.

_Primrose POV_

"Again."

My arms were so tired, I could barley lift the little sword up.

"I can't."  
"Come Primrose. We do not know when you shall depart, and you must use this time to learn the sword," Glorfindel commanded.

I sighed and cast a weary glance to Bilbo, who was looking as tired as I felt.

"What if we are to leave tonight then?" Bilbo panted. "We would be to exhausted to keep up."  
Glorfindel cast us a look, and then smiled. He had to put up with both mine and Bilbo's snarky wit for hours.

"Once more," is all he said. Bilbo and I both chuckled and went through the routine Glorfindel had taught us once again.

"She sneaks off to learn the sword from elves!" the booming voice startled us both. "Traitors!"

I craned my neck to see Michael, Dwalin, Balin and Thorin standing in the arch way that served as the entry to the small indoor courtyard.

"This isn't going to go well," Bilbo whispered to me as he moved closer.

"I believe that is a very big understatement."


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter, hopefully I can get on a better schedule for updating. Let me know what you all think, reviews are extremely appreciated. (And I made this one a wee bit lengthy, hoping to tide you over.)**

"What is traitorous about learning to protect myself and those I care for?" I asked, letting my sword come to rest at my side.

"Why didn't you just ask the dwarves to teach you Prim? They are teaching me." Michael asked.

I chuckled. Train with the dwarves? No thank you.

"I have been on the receiving end of the strength of dwarves. I have no intention of making that mistake again. Glorfindel is a wonderful teacher, not to mention gentle."

"Battle isn't gentle lass!" Dwalin thundered as he closed the short distance between us. He drew a short sword and looked like he was going to swing it at me. My eyes went wide, my heart sped up. Fear froze me to my spot. Dwalin kept coming, and I shook with fear. I looked to my brother, begged him with my eyes to help me, but he remained still next to Thorin. My voice seemed to have fled me, along with most of my senses.

"Lift that sword lass," he grunted when he finally stopped before me. My hands were shaking as I did what I was told. As soon as I had it up, he brought his sword down in a sweep so powerful, my sword flew out of my hand and skid across the ground. A tingling sensation crept up my arm all the way to my elbow. Then he brought the tip to the hallow of my neck.

"You are dead lass," he snarled at me, his dark eyes boring into mine. "Do not bother to learn the sword, you will only end up hurting yourself."

I'm not sure where it came from, perhaps I became possessed. Had I been in in my right mind, I certainly wouldn't have balled up my fist and smashed it into Dwalin's iron like skull. He seemed unaffected, but he brought a hand up to push me away. It was a rough, and it sent me sprawling down into the dirt. Bilbo ran to stand in front of me, his little fists raised in my defense.

"You mean brute!" Bilbo cursed as I got to my feet. "Leave her alone!"

"I may not be very good with a sword yet, but when it comes to protecting those I love, I will not stop, I will never give up. If it takes me the rest of this night and dozens more, I will learn. And someone like you isn't going to stop me."  
His smile was almost cruel. He came at me again, shoving Bilbo out of the way. I grabbed his beard and pulled his head down with as much strength as I had. He let out a yowl, and I let go. It was instinct, I wasn't a fighter. I didn't like to hurt people.

"I'm so sorry Dwalin, are you alright?" I asked coming over to his bent over form. His shoulders were shaking, and for a horrible moment I thought he was crying. I gently reached out a trembling hand and placed it on his shoulder. At my touch he righted himself and I was shocked to see he was laughing. Laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. I hugged myself with my arms.

"Lass..." was all he got out. I was not amused. He attacked me, forced me to defend myself.

"That was not funny Dwalin. You scared me half to death."

He wiped a tear out of his eye before looking at me.

"You look pale lass."

"I thought you were attacking me!"

He looked at me, really looked. His face softened some.

"Aye, I wanted you to be afraid, to feel threatened. Out there, your foe won't stop when he looks into your big pretty eyes. He'll run you through, and move on to the next. Tis not a fate I wish to see befall you lass."

I nodded my head, understanding where he was coming from. He was right, I was not cut out for battle, but it did not mean I couldn't still learn how to use a sword.

"Your right Master Dwalin, I would not survive in a real battle. I have no delusions about such. But I still believe I should know how to handle a sword. I may not be as strong as all of you seasoned warriors, but if I am to be cut down, or run through, I want to do so swinging a sword in my own defense, and in the defense of those I love."

He nodded his head, his brown eyes still looking into mine.

"Aye, lass. Pick up your sword. Let's see what the elf has taught you so far."  
Dwalin's form of fighting was very different from Glorfindel's. The elves were defensive fighters, only striking when struck upon. Where as the dwarves struck first, and kept right at it. Dwalin wasted no time in attacking me just as I got to my feet again.

"Again Lass!" he would scream. By the time he allowed me to retire, I was filthy, my dress was torn, and my body ached.

"Thank you Master Dwalin, for assisting me with my training."  
Dwalin laughed and clapped a heavy hand on my shoulder that made my knees buckle and caused me to stumble. Dwalin laughed some more as he hauled me to my feet. We approached Michael, Balin and Thorin where they still stood in the archway. Anger came back to me when I looked upon my brother. He didn't even move when Dwalin came barreling at me. What if he had really meant to hurt me?

Michael smiled and tried to put an arm around me, but I pushed him away.

"Prim, hey, what's the matter?" he asked, his large gold eyes shining with worry. Where was that worry earlier?

"Why didn't you try to stop Dwalin when he first came at me?"

"What? Prim...he was never going to hurt you..."  
"I know that now, but then, you just stood here."

"I think your over reacting. I knew he wasn't going to hurt you."

"I knew Thorin wasn't going to hurt you when you attacked him, but I still intervened, I still tried to help you, on the off chance that I was wrong. Bilbo acted like more of a brother to me tonight than you."

With that I left. I needed to soak in a nice, hot bath. Hopefully it would soothe some of my pains, and maybe some of my anger away.

_Michael's POV-_

I had been so sure Dwalin would not hurt her, I trusted him completely. And yet I allowed him to scare her, belittle her, and finally push her into the dirt. It was not done out of malice, but as a method of opening up her eyes to the dangers. But then why did I feel so terrible? She had said Bilbo was more of a brother to her tonight. And that misunderstanding with Thorin...she did put herself in front of me, took a punch for me.

"Oh my God," I cried out quietly. I had been acting so stupid, treating her so carelessly. She was all I had here. Where she had found a powerful friendship in Bilbo, I had only just casual and polite friendships. Not even friendships at all really. The tables had indeed been turned. I was the one in the beginning who adjusted so well to this new world, and now it seems it was her turn. She had but to ask and she would have a suitor, a line of them. She made friends everywhere she was. Radagast, the dwarves, the elves. I knew the name of two elves. Elrond and his dark haired daughter Arden, or was it Arwen? One for sure. It seemed I had been allowing the dwarves to influence him, and not for the better sometimes. I resolved come morning, I would be back to my old self. I would show my sister I was still her brother, that I still loved her and cared for her. No longer would I allow the dwarves to talk about her as they pleased. No...not anymore.

"Aye, she's not terrible. Maybe have Kili give her a lesson with the bow, she how she fairs?" Dwalin offered. I had only recently tuned into the conversation.

"No. Tomorrow she rests."  
"But..."

"I said she rests tomorrow Dwalin." Thorin commanded. At least there was one other person among the dwarves that I could count on to have her best interest in mind.

"Do not bother her tomorrow, any of you. She has a lesson with Lord Elrond to improve her healing knowledge," I finally found my voice and was happy to hear it was firm and resolute.

"Are you really going to trust her alone with the likes of..."

"That's enough. These elves have done nothing but help us from the moment we came into their land. They offered us their home, food, access to supplies. Primrose is a very capable, smart woman. I do not fear for her here."  
Balin smiled at me, and nodded. Of all the dwarves, he and I were the most alike.

"Michael is her brother, she is under his care. We must abide but what he says," Balin looked pointedly at Dwalin.

"Fine. But I still think the lass would do well with a bow."

"Then perhaps she should be trained by one of the elves. They are known for their prowess in archery."

I got some dirty looks, but I was only looking out for Prim. Kili was good, I was not saying he wasn't. But why not give her an edge? Some of these elves were centuries old, their knowledge vast. She could only benefit from such a teacher.

"Do as you wish, but she is still my student of the blade," Dwalin growled.

"I have no problem with that, as long as Prim is agreeable."

"It is agreed then, that she will learn archery and medicine from the elves, and fighting from us," Thorin nodded. "We will all have a hand in her training, she will need the benefit of our combined skill and years."

I had no problem with that.

"You will not be as rough with her in the future as you were today," I looked directly at Dwalin. I thought he would get angry with me, but instead he nodded his head. Everyone moved at the same time, walking down the beautiful halls toward our rooms.

_Prim's POV_

The bath was wonderful. I soaked until the water was cool, and then climbed into my bed. It was a warm night, I didn't bother with a nightgown. As soon as my head hit the soft pillow, I was out.

The sun came up far to early for my tastes, and the knock at my door had me grumbling a come in. I assumed it was the hand maiden coming to help me dress, turns out it was Thorin. Upon seeing me still in my bed, a sheet covering only my torso his eyes went wide before he turned around.

"Lady Primrose..."

"I'm so sorry Thorin! I thought you were the hand maiden!" I said as I scrambled to cover myself more thoroughly. When I was done, and I was as covered as I could be, I told him he could turn around.

"I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean too..." but he held a hand up silencing me.

"No harm has been done Lady Primrose. I come to ask for your presence on the training fields when you are finished with your healing lessons."

"Sure, I mean, of course. I'll come," I rattled out. I was so flustered, and he was just standing there, unaffected as always. What I wouldn't give to have that ability. I realized he was still standing there, and I wasn't sure why.

"Is there something else?"

A small smile passed over his lips before he shook his head no once.

"No my Lady. I will..."

He never got to finish the sentence, because in came my hand maiden. She took one look at me still in bed naked, Thorin standing in my room, and with an open mouth and wide eyes, she turned around and left.

"Hey, wait!" I called out after her. But she was gone like the wind. "Damn."

I looked back at Thorin and he looked at me.

"This isn't going to reflect poorly on your reputation is it?" I asked him. I didn't want him getting into any trouble, or having people think less of him, because of this.

He chuckled, and then it turned into a laugh. I sat watching him, my face mimicking the hand maiden who fled. I had never heard him laugh, rarely seen him smile. He was a handsome man when he did so. Incredibly handsome.

"No my Lady. I fear it will be your reputation that will be damaged."

"What!? Why?"

"It is early morning, few are up. You are naked in your bed, and I am in your room."

I rolled my eyes. So now everyone would think Thorin and myself were getting it on, in secret.

"If they are going to jump to conclusions like that, then I don't care what they think, because they are a bunch of judgmental snobs."

He chuckled again, and it made butterflies erupt in my stomach. Oh no. No no no. But it was too late. I saw Thorin, really saw him. And I liked what I saw.

"I shall retire from your chambers my Lady, before anyone else enters unbidden and 'jumps to conclusions' about what has transpired this morning."  
I smiled and shook my head.

"Have a good day Thor..."

"Prim, I have just found the best jam for my toast...Good graces!" Bilbo had walked into my room and just taken notice of Thorin.

"Well now what's the meaning of this!? The woman's still in bed, hasn't even had breakfast yet! Off you go Master Dwarf. Go. Shoo."

I watched Bilbo run Thorin out of my room, laughing the entire time. When he was gone, Bilbo leaned up against the now closed door and gave me a look. I burst out laughing and he did the same.

"The gall of that dwarf, just walking in here! You were still sleeping, no doubt!"

"In all fairness he did knock."  
Bilbo moved his head from side to side, like he was considering it.

"Yes, but he had to know that after yesterday you would be in no fit shape to be up at dawn's first light."

"Yet your here," I said with a teasing grin.

"Ah, yes. But I am much more agreeable in the early morning."

We both laughed and I sat back and told him about the hand maiden coming in, the conclusions she must have jumped too.

"The ones who count won't judge you, and those who do don't count."

"Very wise words Master Hobbit," I said, trying to imitate Gandalf.

We both laughed and then my door flew open once again.

"Does no one in his blasted place knock?" Bilbo said, rolling his head up to see who was coming in now. It was Michael, followed closely by Gandalf, and Thorin.

"Well by all means, come in! Somebody should have brought a picnic basket, we could dine here on my bedspread!"

"Prim, that's a wonderful idea! For lunch today let us have a picnic down by the lake!" Bilbo's eyes growing wide at the thought.

"That does sound nice," I commented.

"Prim. What the hell is going on?" Michael asked, his gold eyes dancing. He looked like he didn't know what to feel. Angry, worried, scared.

"I will tell you this all once, and once only. So listen closely. Thorin came to my room, and he _knocked,_ mind all of you. I called for him to come in, assuming it was my hand maiden. We did not spend the night together, we are not having some secret salacious affair. Even if I were, it is not any of your business."

"The hand maiden was very descriptive," Michael said, looking incredibly uncomfortable. I knew he was just worried. Wanted to protect me.

"Tell me."

"Prim..."

"What did she say? I'm curious now."

"She said she saw you in the aftermath of your passion. You were both aglow."

"Was I glowing Bilbo?" I asked looking at the little hobbit lounging on the end of my bed.

"No more than usual," he grinned as he took a bite of his jam covered bread.

"After the beating I took yesterday, do you really think I'd be up for a roll in the sack?" I said flippantly. Bilbo handed me a piece of his jam smothered bread. "Thank you."

"You are handling this very well," Gandalf spoke first.

"Well, it's not like I can jump up and scream for all of you to get out, now can I?" I continued to eat the delicious bread, softly making comments to Bilbo about how delicious it was.

Gandalf laughed and began to hustle everyone out. Bilbo remained on the end of my bed, eating, which caused a problem.

"Why does the hobbit stay?" Thorin asked from his position near my wardrobe.

"As a rule, I never kick anyone out who brings me breakfast in bed," I grinned looking down at Bilbo. He smiled back.

"Perhaps we should be questioning this relationship?" Thorin asked Michael. Bilbo and I went silent. Michael looked from Thorin, to Gandalf and finally to me.

"For the sake of clearing everything up, right here and now, Prim, are you and Bilbo in a relationship."

"Define relationship," I quipped. Michael took in a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at me again.

"Please Prim, no jokes, none of your witty banter. It is to early in the morning," he begged. I took mercy on him.

"Bilbo Baggins is my dearest friend and confidant. I love him as a sister loves a brother, as a friend loves a friend. Our relationship has never been anything but that."

"Satisfied?" Michael said, looking at no one, but we all knew his words were meant for Thorin. "Good, now everyone out, so Prim and Bilbo can finish breakfast."

As he was walking out, Michael gave me a wink and a grin. It seemed he was getting back to his old self again. After we finished eating, Bilbo left and I had to get dressed all by myself. It was not an easy task, I can assure you, but I had no hand maiden, no idea who or how to call for help. I gave up on the corset, on dresses as a whole. I slipped on a pair of new looking black riding leggings, and a loose red shirt made of some soft, shimmering material. I think it was an undershirt to be honest. But if I was to spend most of the day studying, I wanted to be comfortable. I grabbed a belt and cinched it on my natural waist, defining my shape some. Finally I added some soft knee high boots and called it good. I had one pony tail left, and I used to gather my hair up and back into a loose, sloppy bun.

_Six hours later, Elrond's Study_

"You are progressing well," Elrond complimented as I carefully used the broad side of a sharp knife to squeeze out the fluid from a root.

"Thank you. You are a wonderful teacher." I set the knife down, and brought a hand up to knead my neck. It was sore from looking down for so long.

"Perhaps this is enough for today. We will begin again tomorrow, same time."  
"Thank you Lord Elrond," I replied as I got up from my seat, stretching my arms over my head and arching my back.

"Of this rumor I heard..."

"Oh God. The rumor about this morning, no doubt?"

"Indeed."

"It was a very large misunderstanding. Thorin came to my door, I thought it was the hand maiden, the hand maiden came..." he held up a hand to stop me.

"It is not my business who you give your love to Primrose. But I suggest you use the lock next time."

I grinned.

"If I ever have need of it, I will. Thank you."

He nodded his head at me, with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Everyone was smiling at me today. I felt like they were planning some big surprise birthday party or something. You know that feeling you get when people around you know something, but they aren't telling you? That's how I was feeling. Or I was being overly paranoid, which was another possible avenue.

When I arrived at the training field, I took a seat on a bench and opened the book Elrond gave me. It had been translated into common tongue, so I was able to read it with little difficulty. I could hear the noise of the dwarves and my brother training, but I paid it no mind. I reached up and pulled the hair tie out, running my free hand over my sore head. I had kept it up for too long. Now it felt like the very hair on my head itself hurt.

Michael came and dropped down next to me, exhausted and dirty.

"You look like you escaped from a Shakespeare play," he teased. I lowered my book and looked over at him.

"You look like you just walked off the set of Game of Thrones." He laughed and became silent.

"We're okay right. You and me?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah. We're good."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I promise," I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Alright. I want to say I'm sorry, for not protecting you yesterday. You were right, Bilbo acted more like a brother to you than I did. But that ends now. You are the most important thing to me here."

I smiled at him.

"I love you too."

He nodded and got up.

"Be careful," I shot out at him. He smiled and jogged back over to where the rest of the dwarves were. I surveyed them all quickly, intending on going back to my reading, until Thorin pulled his tunic over his head. Then Dwalin, Kili, and Fili followed suit. Now how was I supposed to concentrate when they were all half naked, their toned upper bodies glistening with sweat and dirt?

"They catch you staring, you'll never hear the end of it lass," Balin said as he sat down next to me.

"Your probably right," I agreed, picking up my book once again.

"What have you got there?" Balin asked, leaning closer to have a look. I turned the book so he could see.

"Oh aye, a remedy book. Just so happens I've got one here with me as well," he smiled. I couldn't help the grin that tore across my face. Balin brought me a book.

"It's in Khuzdul, our native language..."

"I can't read that," I said at once. I had never learned how to read any other language here, minus some old runes Radagast taught me.

"That's why I'll be reading it to you my dear," he replied and then opened the book. I marked my page and then set my book down, intent on listening to what he was going to read to me. "It's going to be difficult, they are going to try and get your attention, but I think we'll do just fine."

I glanced over to see them all still moving about, doing exercises of some sort. I turned back to Balin and smiled.

"I'm very practiced in ignoring men. Please begin."

He smiled and did as I bid. He was right, they tried several times to gain our attention, but failed. It wasn't until a small ax bounced off the dirt and bit into my ankle did they gather my attention. I wasn't cut, it caught me with the blunt side, but it stung something awful, having hit directly on my ankle bone.

"Are you hurt lass?" Balin asked quickly, after a string of curse words left my mouth.

"No, nothing serious," I took my boot off and then my sock. I pulled my legging up to see a deep bruise already forming. My eyes narrowed into slits as I got up, picked the ax up and limped over to where they were all still training. Everyone except for Fili that is. He looked a little pale. Kili was looking nervously between me and over to the group. I had gone unnoticed still.

"I think your aim may be a bit off. I suggest you practice harder," and I shoved the little ax at him. He grabbed it, looking a bit embarrassed and ashamed. Balin was behind me, and I put a hand on his shoulder to help me walk. He snaked his arm around my waist, and took most of my weight. For being so small, they sure as hell were tough. Balin was white headed and he could still lift me as easily as I would lift a child.

"So what does your dwarvish remedy book say about swollen ankles?"

"Same as the elvish one. Elevate the foot, and wrap it."

"Did you know alternating hot and cold rags help to bring the swelling down faster?"

"Does it now? I have never heard of such a thing. Is that an Elvish trick?"

"No, it's a...it's from our home."

He nodded his head and sat me down on the bench.

"No better time then the present to practice bandaging. I'll get the supplies lass."

I nodded my head and brought my foot up onto the bench. Balin was back in no time, and together we got my foot wrapped tightly. Then he showed me pictures in his book of different wraps, different ways to hold things. I wrapped a pretend head wound first, making sure it didn't effect his sight. Then he had a broken arm, so I had to make a sling. A gut wound had us both laughing, as Balin turned out to be rather ticklish.

"If you wished for him to look like a present, you have succeeded. Well done lass," Dwalin laughed out as he and Thorin came to stand in front of us.

"I needed to practice, and Balin was kind enough to volunteer," I spat out at him. I thought my bandages looked good. They were straight and tight.

"The one on your ankle looks sloppy," Thorin commented.

"That's because Balin did it for me."

"You never were very good at wraps," Thorin said, bending down to grasp my ankle. I hissed at the increased pressure, and Thorin looked at me. He slowly unwrapped it, and then remained motionless, staring at my foot.

"How did you come by this?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the slowly growing bruise. I glanced over at Kili, who was silently pleading with me to not tell on him.

"I tripped over that stone when I first came in, twisted my ankle," I lied terribly. He looked at me and I did my best to look sincere. I must have failed.

"Kili," Thorin called out. My breath caught in my throat, as he walked slowly over to his uncle. "Come. Look what your foolishness has caused. If it had spun just once more it would have taken her foot off at the ankle." He looked about to give Kili a good smack when I jumped up.

"That's enough. It was an accident, I am fine. Don't you dare hit him," I seethed. I hated bullies, I hated physical reprimands. I felt tears threaten to spill, and I knew I was projecting my emotions, trying to protect Kili because I was really trying to protect myself all those years ago. But I reigned it in.

Thorin looked at me and must have seen something in the way I looked because he nodded his head. I grabbed my things and left. I had enough for one day.

_Michael's POV_

"What was that lad?" Balin asked, still looking after Prim.

I sighed and knew I had to tell them, even though I didn't want to.

"When Prim and I were growing up, we lived with a family that was big into discipline."

"You mean them parents that what got paid to raise you?" Ori asked.

"Yes. They were especially mean to Prim. If she came in late, didn't wash the dishes fast enough, forgot to check the mail, she got a beating."

"Parents need to keep children in line," Dwalin began, but I cut him off angrily.

"Parents do not need to beat children with a belt until they pass out, or hit them with a broom so many times they can't sit down. She wasn't with that family for very long, but it left an impression on her. I suggest if you do not want to eat your teeth, I would not use force around her. And if you're ever foolish enough to raise a hand to a child in Prim's presence, you best be ready to meet your maker."

"Why did they pick on her?" Ori asked, blinking his big eyes at me.

"I don't know. Some people are just mean."

"I did not mean..." Kili started, but I held a hand up to stop him.

"It's not your fault Kili, and she isn't mad at you. Prim can't hold onto to anger, it's not in her nature."

He nodded his head, still looking glum.

"Go and talk to her if you..." A high pitched scream stopped me dead in my tracks. It was Prim, and before I even knew what I was doing I was running.

"PRIMROSE!" I screamed as I ran down the hallway, heart thundering in my chest. Why did she scream, why wasn't she still screaming? All these horrible questions came and went as I ran, whipping around corners and bolting down hallways searching for her. I saw her book on the floor near her room but no Prim.

"Prim! Primrose where are you!?" I roared. A few moments later I heard footfalls and turned around. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves had come. Along with Gandalf. They looked grim, and it made my hands shake.

"What? Where is Prim?"

"Michael, tonight the walls of Imaldris were breached as they have never been before. I fear your sister has been taken," Gandalf spoke gravely.

"Taken? Where?"

"I do not know, but Elrond is on the trail of the wargs, he will not lose them."

"Wargs?" my stomach was doing flips. Those demon wolves, those hell hounds on steroids took her. I felt the world spin for a moment, so I leaned against the wall.

"Oh no. No no, not Prim."

My sword dropped from my hands as I brought them to my face. I was doing my best not to cry, not to break out in hysterics. But my head felt like it was being ripped apart. Only one thought penetrated the angry fog, and it was find her. Find her.

"Let's go," I spoke as I dropped my hands from my face. "And so help me God if they've hurt her I will see every one of those monsters dead."

"Aye," Thorin growled out, his eyes meeting mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**W0ot! Another chapter.**

_Prim's POV_

My anger had dissipated long before I reached my room. I felt slightly ashamed. What if it was in their culture to reprimand that way? Had I just made an ass of myself, again? But at the same time I didn't feel any of that shame for stopping him striking Kili. Now I was contradicting myself, in my own mind. I shook my head, a small laugh escaping my lips. I turned the corner for the hallway in which my room was situated when a foul odor stopped me in my tracks. It was putrid, disgusting. It made my stomach wretch violently. I was able to compose myself, but only just. Holding the back of my hand to my nose, I moved forward cautiously. I could hear nothing, and with night upon us, the torches provided little in the way of adequate light. A noise from behind me stopped me in my tracks. Then I felt heat on the back of my neck, accompanied by the terrible smell again. It took me a few seconds to work out it was breath. Something's hot breath was on my neck. I turned quickly and was met with a large muzzle. I screamed out in wordless terror, and fled. I got less than 10 feet when something hard came in contact with the back of my head, and I was out.

Consciousness came back to me slowly. First sense back was hearing. Strange voices, snarling, the wind blowing. Then feeling. I was moving, riding on something. I was on my stomach, my head rolling around with the motion. Next came smell. That God awful odor was back. And finally my eyes fluttered open. At first I thought I was blind, seeing only darkness when I opened my lids. But after some time, I could make out shapes. Wargs. Wargs were all around me. I looked down, saw the fur and knew that I was on one as well. A scream tore it's way up my throat, but I stopped it. I didn't want them knowing I was awake. It was the only edge I was going to get in this situation. Careful inspection of myself let my know my hands were bound, but not my legs. My head was throbbing and my abdomen was sore, but nothing life threatening. There was no rider on this warg with me. I seemed to have been thrown over it like a sack. I would have to wait for the right time to roll off the back end. Hopefully my absence has been noticed by now, and they were on the way to help me.

"You awake over there gold eyes?" something said. It had this horrible guttural voice. I closed my eyes when I felt my hair move.

"Leave her be, she ain't ours to play with," another thing snarled out.

"I ain't hurtin her. Sides, he didn't say what kind of condition she was to arrive in. Just that she was supposed to arrive."  
I heard a few sniggers, and the thing went back to moving my hair. I creaked an eye open enough to know he was still on his warg, and using a sword to move my hair.

"Breeder," it hissed at me. "Time to wake up."

And this time he jabbed me in the back of the shoulder with it's sword. I had to bite down on my lip to keep from crying out.

"Careful now, you'll knock her loose," another voice warned.

"You must have really conked her."

"I did."

They laughed and that's when my inspiration hit me. I let my muscles relax and slowly, so slowly, I began to roll my hips backwards. I slid until my legs were mostly hanging off, and then I let gravity do the rest.

"I think she's slipping."  
"She's fine, keep moving."

I needed to be fast, dear God or any other divine entity listening let me make it through this. I had little time to finish my prayer, when I felt gravity take over. The weight of my legs drug me over the side and I did my best to make it look like I was still out. As I fell, I grabbed a handful of the wargs fur and yanked hard. It let out a high pitched whine as I slammed into the ground and remained there.

"I told you she was slipping!"

"Never mind her, move that warg away before it rips into her."

I had hoped pulling it's hair would make it upset with me, and so it did. The beast snarled and snapped it's jaw inches away from my unmoving head. And just as I had hoped for, the orcs paid no mind to my unconscious form as they tried to stop the rapid wolf from tearing into me.

"What's gotten into this beast?" one of them yelled as he tossed a noose around it's neck. I knew it was upset because I was now crawling away into the dense underbrush. It was trying to warn them, but they weren't listening.

Once I thought I was far enough away, I got to my feet and ran. That pins and needles feeling erupted in my legs, but soon went away when blood began flowing through them freely. I had no idea where I was, where I was going, but I ran anyway. It wouldn't be long before they noticed I wasn't imitating a corpse on the ground anymore. Branches whipped at my face, and I felt the hysterics begin to build in me. Tears poured down my face as I ran, fear feeding the hysteria that was threatening to take over. Suddenly there were no more trees, and with only half a moon's light, I could see I was in a field or a meadow. I bolted through it, tripping and falling many times on unseen rocks and logs. My knees and palms felt as if I had no skin left on them.

I heard the cry of the wargs and knew they had discovered me missing. A new fire ignited in me, one that was determined not to be recaptured. I redoubled my efforts, recklessly running as fast as my legs would carry me. The ground grew steadily more rocky, but I continued to run at break neck speeds.

Had I been paying more attention to the ground, to the slight decline in the earth, I probably would have slowed down. But as it turns out, fear can override even your best judgment. I didn't see the end of the ground until I ran off of it. I had these few terrible seconds where my legs were still running, like in Scooby Doo, before I realized what happened. And then I screamed.

I hit the water hard, my mouth and lungs filling with it. It was a shock to my system. The water was icy cold, my body almost contracting from the pain of it. I clawed madly, trying to find my way to the surface. My nails raked down a rock, breaking a few of them painfully. I was spinning so fast, I couldn't make heads or tails of anything. I was getting light headed, my lungs were burning. I was going to drown. After all I had been through, after everything that had happened, I was going to drown. I slammed into something hard, feeling the skin on my side scrape against it painfully. I reached out, in a last ditch effort to grab a hold of something. It worked and I pulled up with everything I had left. My head breached the surface, and I rook in deep, greedy breaths of air. I couldn't touch bottom here, but that was fine. I clung to the rock for dear life as I caught my breath and took in what little I could see of my surroundings. I was in a river. It wasn't wide, but it was fast here, the current strong. Escape one hell only to fall into another. I leaned my tired head against the rock and thought about letting go. I was so tired. And chances are if I was able to get out of here, I would be caught again by those bastards and carted off to where ever. So why fight it?

"Stop it Prim," I grumbled at myself. "You can't die now. Michael needs you, suck it up."

My little pep talk helped me some, made me think of what I would be leaving behind if I let myself get swept back into the raging river. Michael, Bilbo, Radagast. Gandalf, Elrond, the dwarves. Thorin. I closed my eyes and pictured him smiling that morning in my room. Did I really want to stop living? No. Most definitely not. I wanted to see him smile again. And play riddle games with Bilbo, listen to Balin read to me. I wanted to watch Michael argue with Dwalin, Kili and Fili goofing off. I most definitely wanted to live.

I kept a firm grip on the rock and pulled myself up and onto it. I could see another shape, a rock, less then ten feet away. I would probably miss, but if I could just jump close enough to it... A howl ripped through the night, and made me forgo anymore thoughts I had about staying put. I jumped, hoping I didn't slam my head into the thing. I hit the rock dead on, but it was uneven and I couldn't keep my balance. I fell off the other side, tripped up by my own momentum. I don't know if it was fate, or just good luck, but when I fell, I felt the bottom of the river under me. I moved down stream a considerable amount, but when I managed to get to my feet, I was only in water up to my breasts. I dug my feet in and ran like hell to the bank. My heavy clothes weighed me down, and once I was close enough I fell onto my abused knees and crawled. I had no energy left, I was exhausted. I had time enough to pull myself further away from the water, before the exhaustion swallowed me whole.

_Michael's POV_

We had been riding for two hours before we heard the scream.

"It came from there," an elf shouted and the whole company turned and followed after him. We all reached the chasm at the same time. The elf was off his horse and looking at the ground.

"She must have not seen it," he said quietly.

"What?" I called out, already knowing. She had come loose somehow, and we had found her trail, but it zig zagged all across the valley. Now it seemed when we were so close to her, she had once again slipped away.

"How far down?" I asked, refusing to believe that she was gone.

"Twenty feet straight down into rocky waters. I am sorry my friend." The elf put a hand on my shoulder before returning to his kin near his horse. I stood on the edge, looking down. She must have been so afraid, so terrified when the ground suddenly disappeared from under her.

"How do I get down onto the river bank?" I asked. She wasn't dead. I refused to believe that.

"Lad, we all want to believe the lass is still alive. But a drop like that..." Dwalin didn't need to spell it out for me. I knew that anyone else would die, but not my sister. Not Prim. We didn't come through all this for her to die falling off a cliff in the dark.

"She's not dead," I snapped. "I don't believe it. Now get me down onto the bank."

The male elf nodded his head and mounted his horse. I did the same, and everyone in our party followed suit.

Dawn was just creeping over the horizon, and everyone was exhausted when I saw her. I launched myself off of my horse and down through the brush that hid the road from the river.

"Prim!"

She was silent and unmoving when I reached her. She looked dead, her skin was too pale, her clothes torn and filthy. I rolled her gently onto her back and had to close my eyes when I looked at her face. It was littered with angry little scratches, and a few bigger lacerations. Mud speckled her cheeks and forehead. I pulled her into my lap, rocking her back and forth.

"Come on Prim, wake up!" I begged her. "Wake up. Wake up. Please don't leave me!"

I was crying now, not caring who saw me or what they thought. She was so cold in my arms.

"Lad..."

"NO! She's not dead. Come on Prim, come back." I crushed her to me, trying to warm her up. "Please..."

"Not so tight..."

I opened my eyes and looked down. Sure enough, her gold eyes were open, looking at me.

"She's alive!" I screamed. "Your alive!"  
She smiled softly at me before her eyes rolled back into her head. She was out again. I don't know if they heard me or not, but soon Gandalf and Elrond were down on the bank with me. Elrond put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes.

"She lives, but only just."

Her eyes opened again, as if in defiance of what Elrond just said.

"Cold."

And she was out again.

"I need cloaks! Bring your cloaks, anything you can spare," Gandalf roared as he removed his own riding cloak and covered her with it. Getting her up the bank caused an argument among us, no one wanting to move her in case it furthered her injuries. Thorin ended the heated discussion when he walked up and plucked her out of my lap. He easily made it up the bank, with her still firmly in his grasp.

"Dwalin," he had to only say his name and the big man carefully, so carefully took her from his grasp. Thorin hopped up onto his horse and Dwalin handed her back to him. He arranged her carefully, before snapping his reigns and taking off. Everyone else followed his lead.

_Prim's POV_

I wasn't sure if I was alive, but I figured death would be colder. I felt like I was suffocating. With an angry grunt, I pushed the volcanically hot thing off of me. Cool air rushed in at once and I sighed. It was then that I felt the pain. I felt like somebody tossed me into a dryer. My skin felt to tight around my bones, I was hot, I ached.

"You need to keep those on, to break your fever," someone said quietly near my ear. It took my lagging brain far to long to recognize Michael's voice. And when I finally did, I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Never been so glad to see you looking at me in all my life," he whispered.

"I've never been more glad to look at you," I croaked out. My throat was dry.

"I'll get you some water," he stepped away from my bedside and I used the opportunity to look around. I was back in my room, in Rivendell. It was early morning, if my eyes didn't deceive me.

"Can you sit up?" Michael asked, coming around holding a small goblet. I nodded, not really sure whether or not I could do it, but trying just the same.

I discovered the palms of my hands were bandaged when I used them to push myself up. It stung, and made me hiss, but I did it anyways. Once my back was firmly against the headboard, I reached up and gratefully took the glass.

"Easy Prim," Michael warned me. I did my best to abide, but I was so thirsty.

"Did you find them?" I asked when I was done.

He shook his head no.

"After we had you, Lord Elrond sent a hunting party out. They were able to kill most of them, but a few got away."

"Any idea why they took me?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you that," he smiled.

"I don't know. They never spoke about where we were going, or why. Just that I needed to arrive mostly whole."

Michael shook his head.

"What happened Prim?" he asked, his voice breaking. I wasn't sure if he was afraid of knowing, or not.

"It was the craziest thing. I was walking back to my room when I smelt this awful...odor. I turned around, saw the warg and tried to run. Something hit me over the top of my head and I blacked out. When I woke up I was hung over the side of a warg. I pretended I was still unconscious, and slid off of it. I pulled some of it's hair, so it would get mad. With their attention on the warg, I snuck off."

"They didn't beat you or anything?" he asked, his eyes swimming with concern.

"No. Aside from my head and maybe some rope burn, they left me alone. Everything else came when I was running. And then I fell off that cliff..."

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Michael shook his head. "You fell in at the rockiest, most rapid place."

A flashback hit me and I looked down at the fingernails on my right hand. They were ripped and bloody looking.

Michael saw me and gently pulled me into a hug.

"I thought I lost you."

"For a few seconds there, you almost did," I whispered. "I was so tired Michael. I wanted to let go, wanted to sink back under and let the river take me."

"What stopped you?"

"I thought about you, about Bilbo and the dwarves. And how much I wanted to see all of you again, speak to you. That's when I decided I wanted to live, that's when I fought for it."

"They are all outside waiting, they haven't left all day. Want to see them?"

I nodded my head yes. Hell yes for that matter. Michael got up and opened the door. He didn't leave, just said that I was awake, and wanted to see them all.

Instead of the large ruckus I expected, they were quiet. Solemn. Maybe they thought I was on my deathbed?

I noted the surprised looks on their faces when they came in and saw me sitting up, holding a small goblet of water. When they were all in, standing in various places around my room did I speak.

"I have never been more happy to see all of you again," I said.

Bilbo was the first to crack. He let out a soft cry and quickly covered his mouth. Tears shone in his eyes before they spilled over. I set the goblet down on the little stand next to my bed and held my arms out for him. He wasted no time in climbing into the bed next to me and wrapping his little arms around my waist. He buried his face into my stomach and cried in earnest.

"It's alright Bilbo," I cooed softly to him as I pet his hair. "I'm fine."

At that Kili and Fili snorted.

"Lady Primrose, I do believe your playing down your injuries," Kili commented.

"Think so? What have I got here? A few scrapes, some bruises. I didn't break, puncture, twist, bend, or lose anything. I think I'm going to be okay."  
A soft wave of laughter swept over them, and they were silent again. I didn't like it.

"Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Your all so sad. Nobody...nobody passed away, did they?"

Bilbo had stopped crying and was simply laying next to me. The little hobbit was so endearing. He wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed that he had just cried in front of everyone. I thought that made him braver, in a way, than the dwarves.

"No lass. But for a little while there, we thought we lost you," Balin spoke at last. I smiled the best I could at them.

"But you didn't and I am here."

"By the grace of the Valor may you be here for many a more years," Elrond said coming in. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my head.

"Your fever has broke. How do you feel?"

"Stiff, sore, but alive."

He nodded.

"Do you require anything?" he asked.

"I don't think so..."

"Food," Bilbo piped up from next to me. "She needs to eat. I can hear her stomach growling."

"I will have some sent up."

"Thank you," I responded. I didn't feel hungry, but the stern look I was getting from Bilbo told me I was to eat.

"I'm going to go down to the kitchen, make sure they bring you a good amount."

I nodded my head as he hopped down and exited quickly.

"When did he get so bossy?" I asked myself out loud.

When I looked back at them, they were all staring at me. I became incredibly self conscience.

"What? I'm wearing clothes aren't I?" I asked, quickly stealing a peek under the blankets. I was in fact wearing a thin night shift. At my comment, the dwarves all laughed, and it was beautifully rowdy and full of elbow nudges and eyebrow raises.

"When we heard about it, we knew nothing had transpired lass," Balin nodded, still smiling.

"That's right. After all, you were able to walk out of here," Dwalin laughed.

"What?" I didn't get it.

"If Thorin bed you lass, you wouldn't be walking. Not for awhile," The dwarves broke out into howls of raunchy laughter and I shook my head.

"Walked right into that one," I said, not believing I didn't see that coming. I must be tired or something.

"That you did little miss," Bofur grinned. "But in all fairness, your not at the top of your game, as it were, so we'll let it slide."

"Much appreciated."

"Prim, since we're all here together, I think now would be a good time to tell you about the quest."

"Yeah. I mean yes. Of course."

Michael sat down on the edge of my bed and began to speak. He told me about a wonderful city, Erebor, home of Thorin and his ancestors. A beautiful jewel called the Arkenstone, and more gold and precious gems then could ever be counted. And then about a dragon, a beast, a murderer named Smaug who came and took it all from them. I learned about the things they did to survive, about a war between the orcs at Moria. How Thorin lost his grandfather, how his father disappeared. I wiped my tears away quickly. I had been so flippant about helping them. I felt terrible. Horrible. I felt shamed, like I was not worthy to be in their company.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I know that is of little consolation when you have lost so much, suffered so much..."

"It is of great consolation, when the sentiment is true," Thorin replied, speaking for the first time.

"When do we leave?" I asked him.

"We?"

"Yes. I said I would help you, before I knew the circumstances. And now that I know...I'm going. Nothing, and no one is going to stop me from helping you reclaim your home."

Michael nodded his head. We may not be able to get our home back, but by god we would help Thorin and his people get theirs back. If it was the last thing I did here.

"You are in no shape to make this journey," Thorin spoke. "Return to your wizard friend in the woods, and we will send for you when the task is done. You and your brother will live as honored guests when Erebor is once more."

"You want me to go and _hide_!?" I thundered out. I was already throwing the blankets off of me and getting out of the bed. "I went through hell to make it back here, to get to all of you. And now you want to send me away?"

I was angry at first and then sad. Why did he want me to go away? Why bother to teach me to fight, if he had planned to cart me off to the middle of the forest in the first place?

"I know how to heal, I am skilled in remedies and herb lore. Why am I unfit to join? Why won't you let me help you?"

"The journey will be perilous, you are to valuable to be lost," he said, his eyes searching mine.

I shook my head no.

"What's changed? I was _asked _to come before..."

"This journey could claim your life," he tried again.

"So Michael can go and die for you, but not me? What did I do?"

"Your emotions are getting the better of you," he replied calmly.

Did he just call me emotional?

"What?" I seethed.

"You are being foolish. Listen to reason!" he demanded.

"No, foolish was when I let myself fall off that warg. Foolish was when I ran as fast as I could through the dark, tripping and falling over everything. And it certainly wasn't reasonable when I fell off that cliff. Those were foolish things to do, I admit that. This is not foolish, and I am being quite reasonable. But I will not force myself upon you. I will not beg. If you do not want me, then so be it. I will return to Radagast, but do not send for me."

I walked away from him, from all of them and into my bathroom. Once safely secured inside, I let my tears fall. What did I do? Why was I suddenly back to where I began with them? I was once again being looked down on. A weak woman, a nuisance. I stemmed my tears, telling myself that it was them who were not worth it. If anything, I was stronger now, more independent.

"Prim, please come out," Michael spoke through the door.

"I'm actually quite comfortable in here, thank you."

I got up and opened my small rucksack. If I wasn't going on the journey with them, I might as well make myself more comfortable here. I began unpacking some of my things when I heard muffled voices and the door suddenly flew open. I turned my head to see Thorin.

"Please go away," I said, turning back to what I was doing.

"Hear me out, my lady," his deep voice commanded. I sighed and turned around. I crossed my arms and leaned against the vanity.

"Fine, but when you have had your say, you need to leave."  
"If that is what you wish."  
I nodded.

"I do not send you away to punish you. Nor do I do it because I do not think you are capable. I do not wish to see any more harm befall you, on our behalf. You have done more than your share for myself and my kin and for that we will be forever grateful. But this quest is not yours, you owe us no allegiance."

"I don't offer to go because I feel I owe it to you. I do it because I _want _to help you. I want to give you your home back."

He nodded his head at me.

"You are a kind soul Lady Primrose," he spoke.

"You are my friend Thorin, I would do anything for you."

"Then heed me in this."

I shook my head no.

"This is the one thing I will not back down from. My brother is going, and so am I. I will not be left behind, to worry about all of you."

"Are you sure you are no dwarf maiden?"

I smiled at that.

"It's the stubbornness, right?"

He nodded his head.

"I will be alright, I promise. I have been at the mercy of trolls, chased by wargs, kidnapped and I fell off a cliff. I think I can handle a long walk with you and your kin. The dragon may pose a problem, but we'll cross that fire breathing bridge when we come to it."

He smiled at that, and my heart beat a little faster. It made his whole face lite up, he looked younger, carefree.

I felt my own face mimicking his. Impeccable timing self, we are about to set off on a dangerous quest, and your quickly becoming attracted to Thorin.

"Even when you are injured, you find reason to smile," he commented.

"There is always a reason to smile Thorin. I am alive, the sun is shinning..." Your handsome and it's making me giddy.

"Your eyes laugh my lady, what is so funny?"

"Nothing."

He gave me a look.

"Really. It was just a thought, an embarrassing one at that."

"Do tell," he looked at me hard.

"Your very handsome, especially when you smile," I blurted out. His eyebrows went up some and I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"My lady is to kind. I have not been handsome in many years."

"If that's true, then I would not have been able to talk to you back then. Even now, I find it hard to be under your scrutiny."

"You are very direct Lady Primrose," he smiled at me, and it was all male. "For which I am thankful, it saves me time and energy. You are beautiful, my lady. And when Erebor is reclaimed, I intend on taking you as my wife."

My eyes went wide. I was expecting maybe some awkward flirting, not marriage.

"Wife?" was all I could mutter out.

"Yes. My kin and your brother know of my intentions toward you. You are my betrothed, my beloved. Few moments go by when my mind does not wander in your direction. The thought of you at the hands of anyone else drives me to madness."

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. He moved closer to me, suffocating me with his presence.

"Permit me a kiss, my lady," he whispered, his lips hovering over mine. I nodded my head, and he moved forward. His lips were soft on mine, his kiss gentle. His beard tickled my face, as he tilted his head, deepening it. I put my arms around his neck, my hands running through his thick, dark hair. He slid an arm around my waist and drew me closer, his other hand rested on the back of my head.

"I would run and reclaim Erebor tonight, just to have you in my bed, as my bride," he breathed, resting his forehead against mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone for all the reviews! It's really inspirational, truly. Here's the newest, let me know.**

I had no words. What could I say to something like that? Instead I reclaimed his lips, trying to show him how his words made me feel. Desirable. Sultry.

"My lady agrees then?" he asked when we pulled apart once again.

"What is it that I am agreeing too?" my head was fuzzy, I was smiling like an idiot.

"My marriage proposal," he replied, a small smile playing on his face as well. I looked into his beautiful eyes, searching. Should I marry this man? Could I? What would it mean if I did? He saw my concerns, the man was far to astute.

"We have time, my lady. The journey will take us weeks, we will learn one another."

"Primrose," I responded.

"What?"

"I think if we are courting, you should start calling me by my name, and not my lady or lass."

I watched his face lite up, the corners of his eyes crinkle from the fullness of his smile. It made me smile wider. He reached down and took my hands in his. He stared at them for a few moments, no doubt surveying the wide variety of damage they took. Broken and bloody fingernails, scrapes, scratches, bruises. They had seen better days, I had seen better days.

"You fought for your life," he whispered, still looking at my hands.

"Yes, the river was strong, but I was stronger," I told him. "As long I as wish to live, I will always be stronger than what I come up against."

"What of me?" he asked, lifting his head to look at me.

"What of you?"

"Are you stronger than I am?" he asked, dropping my hands and snaking his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Do you need me to be?"

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, so his response was muffled.

"I just need you."

I placed a gentle hand on the back of his head, like I had done to Bilbo earlier. Pounding on the door, and Michael's voice drew us apart.

"Are they all still out there?" I asked, giggling slightly.

Thorin groaned before lifting his head.

"Yes."

"Why? We've been in here for half an hour, at least."

"That is why."

I was confused momentarily, but when it clicked, I couldn't help but grin.

"They think you ran in here and had your way with me?"

Thorin's eyes went a little wide, and a grin spread over his face.

"Some may."

"Have a reputation do you?"

"You are much to forward for your own good," he growled. I just smiled and moved away from him and to the door.

I opened it quickly.

"What's...uh. What is going on in there?" Michael asked, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Not much, just having a discussion," I informed him.

"Perhaps the bathroom isn't the best place for this Primrose," Thorin said, coming to stand next to me. I shivered when my name rolled off his tongue. I had never heard him say it before.

"I agree," Michael said, scrutinizing us carefully. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled. "And I think you should consider getting dressed. That night gown is thin."

I looked down at my dress. It was dark blue, and thin. But nothing was showing through.

"I'm going to be peeing in the bushes surrounded by all of you come tomorrow. I'm really not worried about whether or not my nightgown is appropriate for everyone's viewing pleasure."

The dwarves burst into peels of laughter, and Michael just shook his head.

"As I said, you are much to forward for your own good," Thorin commented.

"Your coming with then?" Fili asked, smiling at me.

"I am."  
"The real question here, is how she managed to change Thorin's mind," Dwalin said, a dirty smile on his face.

Thorin opened his mouth, but I beat him to it.

"A gentleman never asks, and a lady never tells," I quipped back, wiggling my eyebrows up and down for good measure. They all howled. When they calmed down again, Thorin told them all to leave us. They did, but I got a few winks and eyebrow wiggles from them. I giggled, I couldn't help it. As soon as the door shut, Thorin was all over me. He pulled me flush to him before capturing my lips with his.

"Thank you," he whispered to me, his lips so close to mine I could feel them moving as he spoke.

"For what?" I breathed back.

"For treating them as you do."

"I don't understand," I replied, looking into his eyes for some clue as to what he meant.

"So humble," he murmured under his breath as he gently tucked some hair behind my ear.

"So where do we go from here? I have never been semi-engaged before," I asked, trying to get him to stop looking at me like that. If he continued, I might show him just how forward I can be, by pushing him into my bed.

"A date would be set, preparations would be made and I would call upon you everyday until the ceremony. Then I would take you back to my rooms and claim you."

His voice had gone all deep by the time he reached the end. It sent a delicious spike to my core, and kicked my imagination into overdrive.

"As this is not normal, how do you and I go about it?"

"You find this to be abnormal?" he cocked his head slightly.

"I don't meant to offend you. Just...under more normal circumstances, we would not be allowed to be alone together as we are now. And you most definitely would not have almost seen me naked. So I believe we are way past traditional."

"That memory burns through my veins. I could not concentrate the whole day through. Every time I closed my eyes I saw your raven hair, tussled and wild from sleep, your slim pale legs wrapped around the sheet. How I envied that cloth."  
I was beyond turned on at this point. I had never, in my entire life been spoken to, or about, like that. He made me sound like something so desirable. I felt sexy, wanted. I opened my mouth, and closed it. Then I tried again, but I could not make myself speak. Instead I grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him closer to me. I caught his lips with mine, and slid my tongue into his mouth. If he was startled, he hid it well. His hands dug into my hair as he pushed us backwards until my thighs hit the bed.

I pulled away from him long enough to ask,

"Can we do this? I mean, are we allowed to?"

He smiled at me.

"Do you want this?"

"Oh yes."

"As do I. But know this Primrose. If I bed you now, there is no going back. You will be my wife and I, your husband. You will come to me and me alone with your desires, as I will come to you."

I nodded my head, I would agree to anything at the time. I wanted him as I have never wanted anyone in my life.

"Let me see you," he commanded, his voice barley above a whisper. I reached up and pulled the straps of my gown aside and it slipped down me and onto the floor in a blue silk puddle. I heard him take in a quick breath.

"I have not words to describe your beauty."

His tunic came next, but it was slow going as he stopped several times to touch me. I felt his hands shake when he would reach out to caress my hip, or the swell of my breast. I found it all the more endearing, that he was so nervous about touching me. When he was finally rid of his shirt, I was free to run my hands over his beautifully sculpted chest and back. He picked me up suddenly and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he climbed into the bed. His beard tickled me as he kissed and nipped his way down my body. He was careful not to hit any of my injuries, save to give them the lightest of kisses. When he reached my center, he wasting no time in delving a finger between my folds to rub up and down my slit, spreading the wetness.

I let out a moan when he found my nub, and rolled his knuckle across it.

"So many nights have I imagined you like this, speak my name Primrose."

"Thorin," I breathed out, as he increased the pressure on my nub.

He leaned forward to kiss me, and that's when someone knocked at the door. We both froze.

"Thorin, lad. Elrond and Gandalf are ready. They wait for your presence."

He groaned and let his head fall onto my chest.

"Coming!" he called out gruffly. I'm pretty sure I heard Balin laughing as he walked away.

"That man has the most terrible timing," I breathed out.

"He does indeed."

"It's alright. We have time, there is no need to rush."

"Stay here, as you are," he commanded as he climbed off of me and onto the floor.

"I'll just lay here naked until you get back then. Yes?" I joked.

"Yes," he was serious. I rolled onto my side and looked at him. He was finishing up tying his tunic.

"I was joking," I replied.

When he was done, he looked at me. It made my insides squirm, and my heart speed up.

"I was not."

"Thorin, what if your meeting runs for hours? I can't sit naked all that time."

He looked at me for a moment and then nodded his head slightly.

"As my lady wishes. But know this, any article of clothing you are wearing when I return, I will tear from your body."

I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. His face remained impassive and unreadable.

"Not in public, right?" I asked, slightly worried.

He smiled at me, his eyes lighting up.

"No. I will restrain myself."

I smiled at him and he just stood there.

"What?" He was just staring at me.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful than you are, right now."

My heart started racing again, as I sat up and slid to the edge of my bed. Thorin watched, his eyes never leaving me. I grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Lad!?" Balin called again.

We broke apart and I looked up at him.

"Find me when your business is finished."

"As my lady wishes."

I got up and headed to the bathroom as he left. I sagged against the door, wondering how this new development would change things. I needed to talk to Michael, but first a bath was in order. I was slick from my arousal earlier, and it felt unpleasant now.

_In the Gardens-_

"I already know Prim," Michael said, taking a seat on one of the secluded benches.

"What!? How?"

"Thorin asked for my permission days ago. What I really want to know, is what you told him?"

"I agreed to try courting," I replied, looking at him. He nodded his head, and then twisted himself so he was seated sideways on the bench.

"I know this is none of my business, but you need to know. If you...do anything with him." He looked so uncomfortable. "Have sex, or whatever, Dwarvish law makes you his wife Prim. And in Middle Earth, divorce isn't an option."

I nodded. Thorin had mentioned something like that, but in the heat of the moment...I probably should have considered we might not be a good match. But I was so attracted to him now. His voice, his mannerisms, even his personality, now that I understood him a little better.

"I know, I'm sorry. Talk about making an awkward situation even more awkward. But I thought you needed to know that, so you would understand what you are getting yourself into. Dwarves live for a fair bit of time, so it's likely he would outlive you. That's a lifetime full of misery if you end up disliking him. And also...he's a King. You get married, you'll be a Queen."

My eyes went wide. A Queen? I groaned and put my head in my hands. This man came with so much baggage. How am I supposed to process all of this, when at any minute he may show up, and I'll get swept away in a tide of eroticism?

"Do you like him?" Michael asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. Yeah I do," I answered honestly.

"Then follow your heart Prim. It's never steered you wrong before."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a little out of my element here Prim, it's the best I got."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Anytime. So now that we've moved away from that mortifying experience, how are you doing, pain wise?"

"I drank the herbs that were left for me. Taste horrid, but my pain is very minimal."

"We'll have to find out what it's made of, we may need a draft like that on the road."  
I nodded, agreeing with him.

"How are we?"

I looked at him, really looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was shallow, pale.

"I know we've put each other through some shit, but we're family Michael. I love you, and I will always love you. No matter what."  
He smiled and nodded his head.

"Let's hope you still feel the same way when your Queen. I don't want to end up banished or anything..."

"Shut up!" I grinned at him.


End file.
